The Enemy Within
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: The four teams have a serious problem when they are betrayed by a friend. Who will bring their friend back? *Third story in my old Beyblade series, after "A Reunion in Blading" and followed by "Hard Past"*
1. All Things Start Peacefully

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

**The Enemy Within**

Chapter 1: All Things Start Peacefully

Only a year has passed since Carlyle's defeat and the four teams: Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics have been meeting more than they used to, at the moment, they were visiting the White Tigers' village.

"It's a shame the Majestics can't make this catch-up." said Kiri to Kai as they entered the village.

"I wish the All-Starz could make it. They couldn't because my mum wanted to practice a new technique. She said it couldn't wait." said Max.

"I'm looking forward to meeting everyone again." said Ray.

"Ray, it's great to see you again." said Lee.

"Lee, how's your grandfather?" asked Ray.

"He's not well, I'm afraid, he's getting old now. He was already quite old when you left here." said Lee.

Lee led Ray and the others to the elder's temple.

"Grandfather, Ray has come for a visit and these are his team-mates." said Lee.

"Ray, I am happy how far you've come. I know why you left. Lee explained it to me." said the old man.

"I am happy to be back, even if it is for a visit." said Ray.

"I'm sure Lee's told you that I'm close to death. Would you honour my last wish and let me see the White Tiger again."

"Of course." said Ray and he went outside. The Elder was taken out by his chair.

"Well, Ray. Let it rip." said Lee.

"Go, Driger." and the people gasped as the white tiger came out of the beyblade.

"Just the same as always. I see the extra strength." said the Elder smiling.

Ray called his beyblade back and looked past Lee.

"Ray?" asked Lee turning around.

Mariah was being cornered by some bullies.

"Mariah, what's going on?" asked Ray.

"Ray? Welcome back to our little village." said Mariah.

"Ray's come back. He should know better, he betrayed his team." said one of the boys.

"Ray didn't betray anyone. Why are you bothering Mariah?" asked Kevin.

"We just wanted to challenge her? As a team, we would have beaten her." said a boy.

"Get lost, will ya." said Tyson and the boys scattered in surprise.

"Thanks, Tyson. That was the quick way of getting rid of them." said Mariah and she gave Ray a welcome back hug.

"I think your team should join us for dinner, Ray. Then perhaps I can learn more that Lee didn't mention because I know he's not told me everything. And I don't think I've ever met a lad who will tell his old grandpa everything." said the Elder.

Ray smiled at Lee and followed the Elder back inside to the main room.

"This is great food." said Tyson, who for once was eating with manners.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Lee forewarned us that one of Ray's friends liked his food." laughed the Elder.

Ray and the other Bladebreakers then explained every single detail of what had happened over the past year.

"Well, you have had a lot of fun. And Kai, Captain of the Bladebreakers, you are one lucky young man." said the Elder.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai, but the Elder did not say.

"My grandfather tends to speak more in riddles as he gets older." said Lee.

"How long are you staying, Ray?" asked Mariah.

"Two weeks. That's what I've planned, anyway." said Ray.

After the meal, the Elder announced that the next day there would be a party, an annual event in the village and the Bladebreakers were invited.

"That'll be nice. I can't remember the last village party I've seen." said Ray.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." said Mariah.

Kai left the room without anyone noticing and Kiri followed.

"Kai, you all right?"

"I want to know what he meant. Why am I a lucky person?"

"Kai, he probably means you're lucky to have me." said Kiri.

"I wish he meant that, but it doesn't seem likely, so there's something about me that is different." said Kai.

"Maybe it's something that is about to happen." said Kiri.

Kai put his arm around her and they looked at the stars.


	2. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 2: Temptation

The Bladebreakers were spending the next day having matches, a sort of mini tournament for the Elder. Their opponents: the White Tigers.

"The matches will go in this order: Mariah against Kiri. Tyson against Kevin and Kai against Lee." said the Elder to the crowds.

"Go for it, Kiri." said Kai.

"Make us all proud, Mariah." said Ray.

"Give us a show, let it rip." said the Elder.

The players released their beyblades.

"Go for it, Galux." and out came the mountain cat.

"_My granddaughter is a fantastic beyblader. Not many have beaten her in this village._" said the Elder to himself.

"Drazier, use the Lava Ray." said Kiri and everyone was surprised, it was more accurate and a wider beam.

"Been practicing." said Mariah. "Cat Scratch Attack."

The attack hit and Kiri's beyblade stopped spinning.

"The winner is Mariah." said the Elder. "Tyson and Kevin, please make your way to the dish."

"It's time, Tyson. I think I'll win this time." said Kevin.

"No way, Kevin. I'm way ahead of you." and as soon as the beyblades launched and collided, the match was over with Tyson winning.

"I think that's a record." said Tyson jokingly.

"Galman needs serious work, he lost so quickly." said Kevin collecting his beyblade.

"And now, a match that will last longer, I hope. The two captains, Kai and Lee!" said the Elder.

"I hope this match is friendlier than our last, Kai. You almost damaged my beyblade beyond repair with your Fire Tornado." said Lee.

"Your Dark Lightning isn't bad. I want to know what improvements it has." said Kai.

"Let it rip!" said the Elder. "Go for it, grandson."

Kai suddenly backed off and Lee attacked.

"Kai, what are you doing? I don't want to win that easily." said Lee.

"Elder, please don't mention the words grandson or grandfather during my match. I'm sure you know why." said Kai.

"I see. It's about Voltaire, correct? The memories hurt. Sorry, Kai." said the Elder.

"Fire Tornado." said Kai and out came the fiery tornado.

"Dark Lightning." said Lee and the attacks collided, pushing against each other.

"Lee wasn't exaggerating, that Fire Tornado is very hot." said the Elder.

The attacks kept pushing and then the beyblades flew apart, it was a tie.

"Nice show, boys." said the Elder.

"Thank you, grandfather." said Lee and he shook the Elder's hand.

Kai had already gone off.

"That was fantastic, Lee." said Mariah.

Outside, Kiri joined Kai.

"You going to this party later?" she asked.

"Maybe, but it's not my thing." said Kai.

Later that night when the party had begun, the Elder announced the opening.

"I want to declare our village party started. Everyone enjoy themselves. That's why it's called a party. By the way, Ray. Come up here."

"Yes, Elder?"

"I want you to know how happy I am that you and my granddaughter get on so well, and even though it doesn't matter now, you have my blessing." said the Elder smiling to Ray.

"Thank you, Elder." said Ray.

"You make sure she stays safe after I'm gone." said the Elder.

Kiri wanted to dance, but she spent the evening watching the others, until Lee came over.

"I guess Kai doesn't want to loosen up." said Lee.

"No, I guess not. He's not even here." said Kiri.

In the forests away from the village, Kai was alone, thinking.

"_If only I had trained my beyblade more. Lee would not have tied with me._"

A man came over to Kai from the bushes.

"What a surprise. How lucky can I be to meet the famous Kai Hiwatari in the forest?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Kai.

"I want to make you an offer, Kai." said the man.

"Nothing you could say would interest me." said Kai.

"Don't be so quick to refuse, Kai. I think you'll be interested if you hear me out." said the man.

Kai didn't answer and so the man made his offer.

"I know you won't be interested in a more powerful beyblade, that's old news. To tell the truth, I think Boris was putting a lot of faith in that Black Dranzer, but a more powerful beyblade won't make you the best."

"I know that, so get to the point." said Kai.

"I can provide you with complete control over the BBA, and then you would be able to make the future of beyblading whatever you want it to be, without having to even be in an office, like that Mr. Dickinson." said the man.

"I have learnt to respect Mr. Dickinson, so what makes you think I'd betray him?"

"I'm sure that the idea of influencing future beybladers would be an idea worth thinking about, right? Captain Kai?" laughed the man.

Kai walked back to the village.

"Think about it, you have three days." said the man.

When Kai reached the village, the party was in the final stages.

"Kai, where have you been? Were you training Dranzer?" asked Kiri.

"Yes, I was, but I can't do anymore tonight." said Kai.

Kai walked off to where they were sleeping tonight and he found Tyson.

"Kai, you not staying with Kiri?" asked Tyson.

"No, I'm not. Parties are not my thing, Tyson."

"I still think Kiri is a little bored because she wanted to have fun at this party." said Tyson.

Kai ignored him and just lay on the bed, staring out the window.

"Has something happened, Kai? You seem a little disturbed."

"No, I'm fine, Tyson. Leave me alone." said Kai and Tyson got in his bed and fell asleep.

When Kiri came in, she got in the bed next to Kai without saying a word to him. As he looked at her, he started thinking about the offer that strange man made.

"_Power over the BBA, I could be the most important person in beyblading._" Kai thought to himself.

And he fell asleep to.


	3. Betrayed By A Friend Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 3: Betrayed By A Friend…Again

The next morning, Kiri got up and went to breakfast; again, she didn't talk to Kai.

"You shouldn't have left her on her own at the party, Kai." said Ray once Kiri was out of earshot.

"You're probably right, Ray, but parties are not what I'm interested in." said Kai leaving the room.

"At least there is some peace between you and Mariah, you've never had fallouts, except that one time when us lot first met her." said Tyson to Ray.

After they had breakfast, Kiri headed to the Elder's temple and Kai followed. He wanted to know what else was bothering her.

"Elder, can I have a talk with you? Alone?" she asked.

"Yes, you may. Follow me." said the Elder.

As they entered, Kai found a secret entrance, probably used as an escape route for the Elder if there was danger. Through a small tunnel, Kai was behind one of the tapestries and just listened.

"So, Kiri. What is bothering you?" asked the Elder.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen to Kai, something awful." she said.

"Okay, and what gives you this impression?" he asked.

"He seemed distracted last night, during the party, I know he wasn't interested, but he usually gives a good reason, I'm worried someone is tempting him." said Kiri.

"I doubt it, Kiri. You know why?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know much about your life at home, but I can tell Kai doesn't always let you know just how much he loves you. He would never give you up for anything, or anyone. Stop worrying and talk to him about it. It will all be all right." said the Elder and took her hand.

"Thank you, Elder." she said and did a small bow in respect.

As she left, Kai stood, back to the wall, thinking about what he had just heard. If she took the Elder's advice, he was in for a very emotional conversation later.

"Kai, I know you were listening." said the Elder and Kai came out from the tapestry.

"If you knew, you could have had me taken out." said Kai.

"I thought Kiri would want to talk about you. You now know what she feels. I think it's about time you told her exactly how you feel. I mean everything." said the Elder and he left the room.

Later, Kiri was looking for Kai, but she couldn't find him.

"Ray, have you seen Kai?"

"No, Kiri. Sorry." said Ray.

Kiri started to run, she was worrying.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" asked Lee as she ran past him.

"Lee, where's Kai? I have to tell him something."

"I saw him go into the forest; he was alone and seemed very serious. What's going on?" asked Lee.

"I don't know, but I still need to find him." said Kiri.

She ran into the forest. In the forest, Kai had found the man who made the offer.

"Kai, have you thought about it?"

"I'll do it. If you promise that Kiri remains safe." said Kai.

"Agreed. Your girlfriend will not be harmed, but what about your other friends?" asked the man.

"I have my own plans." said Kai.

He looked down at his Dranzer and it glowed.

"Dranzer, nothing can stop us." said Kai.

The man smiled.

"Where do I start?" asked Kai.

"Well, how about announcing your betrayal to your friends, I hear one coming now. After that, travel to the BBA association in London. You've been there before, correct?"

"Yes. I will start in London." said Kai.

"I'll leave you to it, Kai." and the man left.

Not long after the man left, Kiri found Kai.

"Kai, I've finally found you. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I won't be joining you back in the village." said Kai.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiri.

"I know what you want to say, Kiri."

"I was going to tell you that I've seen the Elder and he gave me advice. He told me to tell you how much I love you, because you don't know." said Kiri.

"I heard your conversation, there was a secret tunnel behind one of the tapestries, the Elder knew I was there and he told me to tell you how I feel." said Kai.

"Thank you, Kai." but as she smiled, he turned away.

"I just said, I'm not on your team anymore, but no matter what happens, I'll keep you safe." said Kai and he left.

Kiri stood in shock, she then collapsed to the ground crying, Kai looked back and felt horrible, yet he knew his plan was more important right now.

"Kai, where are you going?" she yelled after him.

He didn't answer and kept walking.

"_Oh, Kai. Why are you doing this? I love you, and I thought we were sorted._" she said to herself.

She walked back to the village and Mariah saw her.

"Kiri, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Kai has left the team." said Kiri.

"Oh, Kiri. I'm so sorry." said Mariah and she hugged Kiri.

"Mariah, what's going on?" asked Ray as Mariah brought Kiri back to the Elder's temple.

"Kai has upset her."

"What's he done?" asked Tyson.

"Kiri said he's left the team." said Mariah.

"No way. Kiri, what did he say, other than that?" asked Max.

"That no matter what happens, he'll keep me safe." said Kiri wiping away her tears.

"What's going on?" asked Lee as he entered with Kevin, Gary and Jordan.

Ray explained to Lee, Kevin, Gary and Jordan what they had heard.

"He is such an unpredictable person." said Lee.

"I heard Kai has betrayed us, but he has no plans for our village. I fear he wants to attack the BBA directly." said the Elder.

"You think he's trying to take over the BBA on his own. Even Kai can't do that. No matter how much strength Dranzer has." said Tyson, almost laughing.

"I still think we should contact Mr. Dickinson, give me your cell phone, Kenny." said Ray.

"No, give it to me. You kids don't understand what Kai's plans are. I suspect he wants to control the future of beyblading." said the Elder and he took the phone.

The others waited as the Elder explained everything to Mr. Dickinson who said he'd meet the teams in America.

"He also advises us to warn the Majestics, but I feel like the All-Starz should know first, seeing as they train in a BBA research centre." said the Elder giving the phone back to Kenny.

"Yeah, you got a point, Grandfather." said Lee.

"I can't believe Kai would do this. He's betrayed us before. Didn't he learn anything from it?" asked Kenny in annoyance.

"I thought we meant something to him, but all he wants is power and control." said Kiri angrily.

"I think you still mean something to him, Kiri. He doesn't want to harm you." said Ray.

"For now. Things will change if he gets control of the BBA." said Kiri.

"I hope the BBA office in London can hold on." said Tyson.

"_Kai, why does power and control mean so much to you?_" Kiri asked herself.


	4. BBA Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 4: BBA Attack

The Bladebreakers and White Tigers were ready to set off for America.

"It's a shame this had to happen. I wish you the best of luck getting your friend back." said the Elder.

"Thank you, sir." said Ray.

"Lee, Mariah, look after yourselves, you know as well as the others that Kai is a dangerous opponent." said the Elder.

"We will, grandfather." said Mariah.

They all left the village to head to the airport.

"Kiri, are you okay?" asked Tyson.

"I'm worrying about Kai. How do we know he isn't being blackmailed or bribed into this?"

"It's possible. You were the last to see him, was there any sign of someone else?" asked Kenny.

"No, but it doesn't mean there was no one there, perhaps watching us." said Kiri.

"Let's get the plane." said Kenny.

They got on the plane and sat in absolute silence, except for Tyson occasionally talking to Max.

"You looking forward to seeing your mum again, Max?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, I just wish it was under happier circumstances." said Max.

They finally arrived in America, and Mr. Dickinson caught up with them.

"We have to hurry to the research centre. We need a plan to stop Kai."

They got in the bus and travelled at a fast speed.

"I know this is all bad, but why are breaking the sound barrier?" asked Tyson.

They finally reached the centre and entered.

"Max. It's great you and your team made it in good time, considering you were travelling from the Asian continent all the way to here." said Judy.

"Hi mum. What's been going on since we left Lee's village?"

"Watch the news, Max. You won't like it." warned Judy.

She turned the TV on and they watched in shock.

"Kai, he's challenging the BBA's toughest member." said Kevin.

They watched as Kai's Dranzer tore through the BBA's beyblades.

"They have some of the highest powered beyblades. Kai's done a lot of upgrading." said Kenny, panicking.

The match finally was over, Kai had won.

"Does anyone else have the guts to challenge me?" they heard Kai say.

No one stepped up to face him.

"I guess this means I have control of your building." said Kai.

He stood on a table and lifted his beyblade up.

"If anyone thinks they can handle the power of Dranzer, then come and find me. I also want to give a message to my old team-mates. Stay out of my way and I might let you keep your beyblades." said Kai.

The others gasped in shock at hearing this.

"And one more thing. There is only one person safe from my power and control, she's a member of the Bladebreakers and the only person I've truly cared for. I'm sure you all know who she is. If she comes to harm, then I'll get my revenge. Let it rip!" and he destroyed the camera, making the TV screen lose its signal.

Judy turned the TV off and sat down.

"So, what are we going to do? What is Kai going to do next?" asked Kenny.

"We should do what we did to Carlyle, that combined bit-beast thing." said Michael, entering the room with his team.

"That is a good idea, but Kai has seen that attack and might expect it." said Kevin.

"He has a point." said Mariah.

"Whether he expects it or not, I can't see how he would have the power to defeat it." said Emily.

"Do you think he'll come here next?" asked Eddy.

"It's possible, but I think he'll try to influence his control over the BBA first." said Kenny.

"What? I know Kai managed to be our team leader, but he hasn't got the experience or wisdom of Mr. Dickinson, so there's no way he can take up position as head boss." said Tyson.

"If he does get control, then he'll have many people under him." said Kevin.

"Kevin's right. Even though Kai isn't experienced enough to lead a whole business, he will have many people to order around." said Lee.

"Kai's a loner, now he wants a whole business. I mean it, the guy can't make up his mind." said Tyson.

"Get serious, Tyson. We have a disadvantage now." said Ray.

Kenny's phone rang.

"I wonder who that is." he said answering.

After ten minutes, he put the phone away.

"It was Robert. He said they saw what Kai did." said Kenny.

"Thanks, Robert." said Tyson sarcastically.

"I think he has a plan, but he didn't mention he wants to see us, so we need a plan of our own. I think I have an idea and I'm going to need your help, Judy and Emily." said Kenny.

"Okay, what's your plan?" asked Judy.

"Let's go to your lab, I think we should search every bit of data we can on beyblades so we can upgrade our attack and defence rings." said Kenny.

"That's fine, but Kai knows our moves, even the All-Starz and White Tigers he knows enough." said Tyson.

"We should practice, but keep it secretive from the databases." said Ray.

"We're keeping it secret from the databases because Kai can now sweep the computers for info, he's in control of everything." said Tyson.

"Exactly, don't put anything in that doesn't need to be put in." said Kenny and then he followed Judy and Emily to the lab.

"Let's go. Tyson, you and me for the first match?" asked Max.

"Okay, then me and Ray, then Max and Ray. Kiri?" asked Tyson.

"I think I would rather watch, if that's okay with you, temporary captain." Kiri said to Tyson.

Kiri went to the training room and the others followed.

"She's calling me the temporary captain, I thought that would be Ray's suit." said Tyson.

"We can vote on that later, Tyson. We need to think of a good, powerful, new technique that can surprise Kai." said Ray.

The practice matches began. Over in the London BBA building, Kai had taken over, leaving many of the workers changing jobs.

"We have started creation of your new department, sir, but it will take longer than you ordered. I'm sorry." said a wimpy office worker.

"Whatever. I was once the captain of the Bladebreakers, and I know all their moves, but I still want you or one of your colleagues to get me all the data on all their moves, except Kiri. Understand?" ordered Kai.

"Yes, sir." and the office worker ran out the room.

"And this is only the beginning, once I've sorted out the Bladebreakers, I'll turn to the White Tigers and then those useless All-Starz, and after the Majestics, no one will challenge Dranzer again." said Kai.

He called a worker back in and ordered that once he had the data on the Bladebreakers, get data on the White Tigers, All-Starz and Majestics. The worker left and Kai laughed.


	5. Moving On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 5: Moving On?

The practice matches hadn't made any new moves unfortunately, but they upgraded their original moves, both the Phantom Hurricane and Tiger Claw were more powerful, but they feared it wasn't enough.

"How did you do, Kenny?" asked Tyson after telling him how their matches went.

"We have a new defence ring for you, Ray, but I'm afraid that's all we have so far." said Kenny handing the defence ring to Ray.

"You can only try, Chief, calm down." said Max.

"I don't think we have what it takes this time." said Kenny looking down, disappointed.

"Max, there is a message for your team." said Judy passing a letter to Max.

Max opened it and read it quickly.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Tyson.

"I think it's more directed towards Kiri because it says: "Bladebreakers, stay out of my way, I'm sure you heard on TV yesterday that I'm in charge. I don't want to sound like I'm joking when I say this, but you're the only opposition left. Tell Kiri I love her." It's signed by Kai." said Max.

"He couldn't do this and still say he loves her." said Tyson. "Look how quiet she's been. He's broken her heart."

They showed the letter to Kiri, but she didn't respond to it at all and just walked away, they heard her start to cry.

"Poor Kiri. I think she's hurt more than we could ever be." said Max.

"You're probably right, Max. Kiri's connection with Kai goes further than friendship." said Kenny.

Later on, when Kiri went into the forest outside the research centre, she had a big surprise. A man was there, the same man who made Kai the offer.

"Hello, you're Kiri, correct?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the man who separated you and Kai." he said calmly.

"I knew Kai was being tricked into this. What did you say to him?" asked Kiri.

"I told him I could offer him power and control. He only agreed as long as you weren't harmed." said the man laughing. "The fool is wrapped up in love, but I agreed to his condition, until now."

He approached Kiri and she backed away.

"You agreed with Kai, so stay away from me." she said.

"I will, but I need you to do something for me." said the man.

"What?" she asked.

"Betray him, just like he's betrayed you."

"So far, he hasn't betrayed me, at least not directly. I won't do it." she said.

The old man looked angry, but he agreed with Kiri and left her alone. Later, Kiri was talking to Michael about Kai.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but maybe I should move on. He might still want to protect me, but we've lost him for good." she said.

"Move on? You can't move on, not yet, at least. Give it some time, Kiri. You've had a shock." said Michael as Kiri leaned towards him.

"Michael, listen. Kai's not interested anymore, I can tell, so I have to move on before I have a breakdown." she said and Michael let her kiss him.

Over at the lab, Kenny told Ray to go find Michael and Ray immediately went to the training room and got a big surprise.

"Michael, um. Kenny wants you in the lab." said Ray.

"See you soon." Michael said to Kiri and winked.

Michael headed to the lab and Ray joined Kiri.

"Kiri, want to explain?"

"Kai's left us, Ray. It's time to move on. I do still love Kai, but my relationship with him is over now. Maybe Michael can help me move on." said Kiri.

"I see the logic in that, but Kai won't like it if he finds out." said Ray. "Keep it private."

Ray left Kiri alone with her thoughts.

"_Maybe Ray is right. Kai won__'__t like it, but I can__'__t go on hoping he will come back._"

She left the room and began to write a message to Kai. She sent it by American post all the way to London.

"I just hope he understands." she said.

The next few days had many secret meetings between Michael and Kiri, fortunately no one noticed anymore.

"How are you feeling about being with me instead of Kai? I bet it's weird, right?" asked Michael.

"No, actually. I thought it might take a while to get used to, I've been with Kai just over four years." said Kiri.

They were in Kiri's room with the door locked; Kiri was sitting with Michael's head in her lap. They looked so at peace, you probably wouldn't think she was getting over her last relationship at a first glance.

"When I first met you, I didn't know you were with Kai, and I thought you were a beautiful person. I even flirted with you, then I found out and felt bad, but then that argument happened between you and Kai. You kissed me to make him feel bad, but this time, I think we both agree that it's just you and me." said Michael.

She kissed him again, but, hidden in the deeper reserves of her mind, Kai was still all she could think about. Later, she found Kenny and asked him what he could do with her beyblade.

"I think all it really needs is stronger attack because your defence is okay." said Kenny.

He started work on it and she watched.

"Dizzi, do you know what improvements we could do?" asked Kenny.

"You need stronger metal than that stuff you're using." said Dizzi.

"Okay, whoa, wait, what about this, Dizzi? This is some serious stuff. I bet it's one of Judy's. She won't mind." said Kenny.

He installed it and told Kiri to test it. Over in London, Kai finally got the message Kiri had sent.

"No, she wants to move on, she thinks we're over because I left the team. I still care for her more than anything, and I bet she's with Michael. The thought is sickening. Security guard, I need to take a trip to America, get my plane ready." ordered Kai.

"Yes, sir." said the guard and he left the room.

When the plane was ready, Kai got in, destination: America.


	6. Painful Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 6: Painful Truth

Kiri wanted to spend more time with Michael, being secretive made her feel like she was having an affair, when, in her knowledge, she wasn't.

"Kiri, have you given up on Kai?" asked Tyson when he accidentally caught her talking to Michael alone.

"Not officially, Tyson, but I think I have to move on one day." said Kiri.

She walked past Tyson and spent the rest of the day practicing her beyblade with Michael in the training room.

"Go, Drazier. It's great to see you in full glory again. Take him down." she said as her sphinx came out of the beyblade.

"Trygle, get serious." said Michael.

The eagle screeched and used the Talon Attack at maximum power.

"No chance. Go, Drazier. Use the Lava Ray." and the beam hit Trygle's wing.

"Nice shot, my bit-beast loses balance just like a real bird would if its wings are damaged." said Michael and he used the power within to heal his bit-beast like Tyson had done with Dragoon years ago.

"Not bad, Michael. Trygle is still in, but not for long." she said.

Michael did a reverse slam, but the rapid movements of the sphinx managed to turn and aim the Lava Ray right at the other weak point of the eagle, sending Michael's beyblade out of the dish.

"Yeah. Well done, Drazier." said Kiri.

A guard came in.

"Someone wants to meets you outside. I don't know who, I'm afraid."

Kiri went outside and followed another guard.

"What's going on? Who's your master?" she asked.

"My master used to be Mr. Dickinson, I'm sorry, Kiri, member of the Bladebreakers, but Kai ordered us to bring you to him."

In a hangar not too far from the research centre was where the plane had landed.

"That's Mr. Dickinson's private plane?" she asked.

"Used to be. It's now mine, Kiri." said Kai jumping down from the plane's entrance.

"Kai, why have you come so far? I thought you were busy now that you have control of one of the biggest businesses." said Kiri.

"I got your little message. I can't believe you want to give up our relationship, I'm happy to continue." said Kai.

"Wake up, Kai. We are on separate teams now and I will never betray the Bladebreakers." said Kiri.

"Explain this, then. Why have you been with Michael all the time? Don't lie because it's obvious he's my replacement in your life." said Kai.

"I have to tell you, Kai, but don't tell him I told you." said Kiri.

"What?"

"The guy who made this offer to you. He came to me in the forest." said Kiri.

"I told him to leave you alone. What did he do?"

"He told me to betray you, otherwise he'd hurt you. I know he would, so I did it. That's how much I love you, Kai." she cried.

"Really? Come with me, Kiri. We're going to solve this situation together." said Kai.

He took her hand, but she pulled away.

"I can't, Kai. I can't. I'm sorry." and she ran, still crying.

"Get her." said the guard.

"Hold your ground. Let her go. Contact the man who made the offer to me. His name is David Barakus. Find him and make sure he comes here. I don't care what you say to him." said Kai. "_He will pay for threatening Kiri._" he added to himself.

Later, Michael found Kiri crying.

"What happened, Kiri?" asked Michael.

"I just saw Kai. He was the one who sent that guard." said Kiri.

"Has he upset you?" asked Michael.

"No, it wasn't him. I told him the truth. The man who offered Kai the power and control came to me a few days ago and told me to betray Kai and said that if I didn't, he would harm Kai, any way he could. I did betray Kai, but I swear, that's not the reason I kissed you. I told Kai how much I love him. He tried to take me with him, but I refused. Even though being with him is a great thought." said Kiri.

"I'm sorry, Kiri. So, what about us?" asked Michael.

"It can still go on. Kai and me are finished. I'll always care for him, but we are not a pair anymore." said Kiri and she held Michael's hand.

The man, David, had been found and was being escorted in by some armed guards.

"Get off me. Kai, what are you doing? Make them release me." said David.

"Release him, but keep weapons ready." said Kai.

"You want to explain what's going on?"

"I know of what you said to Kiri. We agreed you weren't supposed to hurt her." said Kai.

"Technically, I didn't hurt her. I didn't touch her, but you could persuade me to go back. Anyway, just because she's a weakling and you deserve better." and the guard hit him to the floor.

"Kiri and me have been together four years, if she wasn't right for me, I would know by now, so don't try that, David." said Kai.

"Whatever. You still want this power, correct? So, why don't you kill me and become the highest authority." said David and Kai froze.

"Master. He's fooling with your mind, please don't listen." said the guard.

"Shut it, moron. He wants higher control, he wants me out of the way because his girlfriend will never be safe if I find her and kill her." said David.

That sentence had hurt Kai so he ordered the man taken away. He was dragged out and a gunshot was heard.

"Well, that's better, sir. Nothing can bother you now." said a guard.

"Yeah, that's true; take me back to London, now. I have to contact other BBA leaders, starting with the newest lot, the ones who took over Biovolt and now reside in Russia." said Kai.

"You mean Tala?" said the guard.

"He's the captain of their main team, yes. I hate him, but I've worked with him before, and now I need his advice. I hate to admit that." said Kai.

He got on his plane and took off for London, England. Then, when he arrived, he immediately contacted the leader of the BBA in Russia.

"Can you arrange Captain Tala to come to London, alone." said Kai.

The man agreed and said Tala would arrive the next day.


	7. Tala and Kai Make a Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 7: Tala and Kai Make a Plan

In America, Kiri was with Michael more often than usual.

"What's going on, Kiri? I thought you regretted this." said Ray.

"I know my relationship with Kai is over. I think he knows it as well, so I'm going to move on. It sounds harsh, but I can't stay a loner." she said and walked away from Ray.

"She's never been a loner." said Tyson when Ray found him later.

"Maybe Kai leaving upset her more than we thought. If we don't get him back, we might lose her to." said Max.

"What do you make of this, Dizzi?" asked Kenny.

"I deal with the technical side, Kenny. How can I help?"

"She's right, I guess." said Kenny.

"Are you having trouble with your team, guys?" asked Lee.

"Sort of. You know about Kai leaving, but we think if things keep going as they are, we might lose Kiri as well." said Ray.

"She must be really upset. I don't blame her." said Mariah.

"I don't agree with her giving up on Kai and starting with Michael. What will she do if Kai returns? Throw Michael aside like a used mop?" said Tyson.

"She thinks that her relationship with Kai is over, no matter what. So maybe she will stay with Michael. She won't see him much unless she stays in America though." said Kenny.

"I wonder how Kai is dealing with this." said Lee.

Over in the London BBA, Kai was spending more time pacing his new office than ever. He also wasn't too keen on meeting Tala again, but they were friendlier than they had been in Russia all those years ago.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Captain Tala is delayed and will be arriving early evening instead of late afternoon." said a man.

"Thank you." said Kai as the man left, Kai frowned. He didn't think it was coincidence for Tala to be delayed.

Back in America, Kiri found herself thinking about what Ray said, which annoyed her, because she thought he was wrong.

"_This is so annoying. I__'__m sure I__'__m doing the right thing. At least, I hope I am._" she said to herself.

The doubt hitting her was really annoying her, so she went to the training arena, not to practice, but to let out frustration on targets.

"I'm too slow, gotta speed up." she said releasing her beyblade a third time.

Her beyblade was ripping through the targets at a good speed, but not good enough for her and she kept trying again.

"That's it. I know I can get my beyblade to move faster." she said picking up her beyblade again.

She used her beyblade again, but instead of simply moving fast, she called Drazier.

"No more fooling around, if I can't get faster, I have to get stronger. Lava Ray!" and the sphinx released the ray; the wider beam hit three targets at once.

The sphinx bit-beast was continuously using the Lava Ray, until it ran out of energy and re-entered the beyblade, which came to a halt.

"I can't believe it. Drazier is out of energy." she said looking at her beyblade.

"He isn't out of energy, Kiri. If he was, he wouldn't still be in that beyblade, he would have left to recover, like Driger did when he saved my life." said Ray.

"Wasn't that the battle with the Demolition Boys?" asked Kiri.

"Yeah, before you met us." said Ray.

"Wasn't that your hardest battle ever? I heard you ended up in hospital." said Kiri.

"Yes, I did. It was a memorable battle, but I wouldn't want to re-enact it." said Ray smiling.

"I wish more beybladers had the courage to do what you did back then. Kai told me you kept going even though it looked way too much for you to handle. That Bryan was unfair, using air as a weapon against you." said Kiri.

"It was a big battle, but Tyson against Tala was even bigger, excluding the brutality." said Ray.

"I've thought about what you said, Ray, and now I know. You were right; I shouldn't ever give up on Kai. This may not be a life or death, win or lose situation, but the advice is the same as your battle with Bryan: Never give up." she said proudly.

"Kai wouldn't give up on you. I know it." said Ray.

"Thank you so much, Ray." and she hugged him.

"You two sorted?" asked Lee smiling.

"Lee, I was just advising Kiri and she accepts the advice." said Ray.

"At least Mariah isn't with me." joked Lee and all three of them laughed.

Over in London.

"Master Kai. I've come to inform you that Captain Tala has arrived in England and will be here shortly." said a man.

It was barely an hour later that the man said Tala had arrived. Tala entered the office and the man left the two of them to talk.

"Well, Kai. You better have a good reason for calling me all the way from Russia." said Tala darkly.

"Tala, stop with the tough guy attitude. For once, I need your help." said Kai, obviously disgusted he had to admit that.

"You need my help? Are you thick in the head? Back when you with my team, you said we weren't worthy of you. That you could beat anyone without us. Now you expect us to help you." said Tala angrily.

"Tala, I had Black Dranzer then. I could win the tournament on my own, but then I realised that I was a Bladebreaker and that my bit-beast was Dranzer. I lost my match in the tournament against your friend Spencer, so I learnt something. Anyway, that was years ago. Get over it, will you." said Kai.

"Okay, then let's talk calmly and rationally, what do you need my help with?" asked Tala.

"I have a lot to explain to you first, so take a seat." said Kai.

Kai then told Tala every significant thing that had happened since Russia, which took nearly two hours.

"So the Bladebreakers and White Tigers have new members." said Tala after he heard about Kiri and Jordan.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're listening." said Kai.

"And the Bladebreaker girl is your girlfriend. I guess to you that's significant." said Tala.

"Back to the point at hand. I recently ordered David to be taken care of." said Kai.

"David?" asked Tala.

"The man who made me the offer to control the BBA." said Kai annoyed.

"Yes, got it. So you're the big boss now, but you doubt your position?" asked Tala.

"It's not that. I like the power and control, but every time I think about my friends, I wonder if perhaps I need a new plan." said Kai.

"Maybe we should bring the teams here and keep them in the BBA, that way, we could also keep their data up-to-date." said Tala thinking.

"Yeah, you know how to get them here, I assume." said Kai.

"Capture. Or even a hostage. I know you don't like that Kai. It isn't your style, but it is mine and it would work." said Tala.

"I bet I know who your hostage is going to be, correct? Kiri, right?" said Kai.

"Actually, I was thinking Tyson, seeing as I have a score to settle with him anyway." said Tala.

"Oh, how are you going to manage to get him here?" asked Kai.

"I have done a lot of improving; I can defeat Tyson in a match. If he wins, the teams do what they want. If he loses, the teams come to us." said Tala.

"Do you need back-up? Or shall I wait for you to handle it on your own? Seeing as you hate partnership." said Kai.

"You can come if you want. I can't stop you. You're higher authority than me." said Tala.

"Okay, then. It's a deal." and they shook hands. "We'll leave for America tomorrow."

"You got your own plane? Or do I need to book a flight?" asked Tala.

"My own plane." said Kai.

Tala left the room to find a room overnight and Kai was thinking: how much has Tala improved?


	8. Dangerous Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 8: Dangerous Battle

For the teams in America, everything seemed to be going okay.

"Michael has looked upset since Kiri told him that she can't give up on Kai, but I knew it wouldn't last. Her relationship with Kai is too close." said Emily to Judy.

"Yeah, but he'll recover from it." said Judy.

Kiri was spending time with Ray, Mariah and Lee a lot now, watching them joke or have playful matches.

"You think you can still beat me, Ray." said Lee during one of their battles.

"Yeah." said Ray.

Jordan came over to watch the battle and sat next to his sister.

"How are you feeling, Kiri?" he asked.

"Better thanks to the advice Ray gave me." she said.

"That's good, but if Kai upsets you, I have the right to defend you." said Jordan.

"Jordan, the last time you tried to "defend" me, you almost killed yourself." said Kiri.

"That was because our attacks combined, it was also by doing that again that we beat Carlyle the first time." said Jordan.

"Yes, I know, but be careful who you challenge, little brother." said Kiri.

There was a sudden flash as both Galeon and Driger charged each other and the resulting force knocked both players backwards and their beyblades landed next to them.

"Ray, you okay?" asked Kiri. She and Jordan got Ray to his feet while Mariah helped Lee.

"That was a good match, Ray. I haven't had a match with that sort of ending in a long time." said Lee shaking hands with Ray.

"It's all good and well that you've both improved, but don't try that again. Neither of you want to end up getting injured." said Mariah smiling.

"What's going on here? We saw the flash." said Tyson.

"Ray and Lee overdid it and sent each other flying backwards, but they're both okay, so it doesn't matter." explained Kiri.

Not far, at the hangar, Kai's plane had landed.

"It was only a few days ago I was last here." said Kai jumping down from the plane's entrance with Tala behind him.

"Who cares? How far is it from here?" asked Tala.

"Not that far, unless you hate walking. I know you're used to helicopter, Tala." said Kai.

"This is a BBA hangar, can you hire a helicopter with your authority?" asked Tala.

"If you're so bothered about it. Get a helicopter." said Kai to a man.

"Yes, sir." and the man went off to get one ready.

Not long after that, they were on the helicopter and went to the BBA research centre.

"Do you want to try your Dragoon with me?" Kiri challenged Tyson.

"Okay." but just as they prepared to release, they heard the helicopter, as it came down, the wind blew all their hair back and they shielded their eyes.

"Who's that?" asked Kiri.

"It's one of the BBA's helicopters, it must be Kai." said Max.

The looks on their faces changed from possible relief to absolute horror as Tala got out of the helicopter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

"Kai's invitation." said Tala smiling.

Kai got out behind Tala.

"Kai, what are you doing with Tala? He's the enemy. Unless things have changed a lot." said Lee.

"His team were unfair players, especially Bryan, if you remember, Kai." said Max.

"Tyson, why is that Demolition freak here?" asked Michael running over with his team.

"Not very nice, Michael. I'm only here for a little exhibition match." said Tala and his gaze shifted to Tyson.

"Against me? Is this part of your plan, Kai? Making me battle a guy who I've already beaten." said Tyson.

"Tala's improved so I thought you would like your chance." said Kai and his gaze shifted to Kiri who looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"What are the stakes on this match because I know there is more to it than this?" asked Ray.

"Okay, I will agree that there are stakes. If I win, you three teams come back to London with us. If you win, you can stay here if that's your choice." said Tala.

"Agreed. Are you guys agreeing to this, seeing as you're involved?" Tyson asked Lee and Michael.

"Sure." they both said.

"Then let it rip, right Tyson?" said Tala.

They both released their beyblades and collided in mid-launch, fortunately, both landed perfectly.

"Dragoon, don't let him interfere." said Tyson and out came the blue dragon.

"Wolborg, don't waste time, finish him." ordered Tala.

The wolf bit-beast launched at Dragoon and got a grip, surprisingly for Tala, Dragoon had a grip too. They had each other.

"You are not defeating me so easily." said Tala.

"Hey, man, it wasn't easy last time we fought you know." said Tyson.

"Use the Freeze Ray." said Tala.

"The what ray?" asked Tyson, but he soon found out.

"Dragoon, break free. Hurry." Dragoon had been frozen by Tala's new attack.

"Impressive, Tala, but get on with it." said Kai.

"Kai, you can't seriously want Tala to win." said Kiri.

"Kiri, I don't want to hurt you, so keep out." he said and turned back to the battle.

"Tyson, is this going to be best of three or just a simple whoever manages to stay in battle?" asked Tala.

"The second option, Tala." said Tyson.

"Agreed. Wolborg, get that beyblade out." said Tala.

Tala's beyblade hit Tyson's hard, but Tyson held in.

"Phantom Hurricane." said Tyson.

"Shield." said Tala and Wolborg managed to hold back the attack and send it back at Tyson.

"No, Dragoon." but the attack sent Tyson and his beyblade flying backwards so far he was a few feet from the dish and at first, he wasn't moving.

"Unlucky, Tyson. You better be all right, it's hard to get data on a gone player." said Tala collecting his beyblade.

"Tyson, wake up." said Ray.

"Tyson, get up. He's breathing, that's a good sign, come on, Tyson." said Kiri.

Tyson opened his eyes and tried to get up, but barely got halfway.

"Give me your arm, Tyson." said Ray and he helped Tyson up.

"That was a mean trick, Tala, but I've seen it before. Kai tried that on me at my first tournament, but he wasn't trying to finish me." said Tyson.

"I guess you're coming back with us to London, aren't you?" said Tala.

"I guess so, but tell us why." said Tyson.

"Tyson, relax. Get him inside. I'll deal with this." said Kiri.

Ray led Tyson in and the others stayed facing Tala and Kai.

"Well, Tala." said Kiri.

"We only want to keep you there so we can keep the data all sorted." said Kai.

"Thanks for an honest answer, but you can keep data sorted without holding us prisoner." said Kiri.

"Which means there is another motive." said Lee.

"Either way, Tyson lost and the agreement was that if I win, you come with us, so get your stuff ready." said Tala. "Kai, are we getting ready for take-off or what?"

Kai was looking at Kiri; she was frowning and turned away from him.

"Get the compartments open, now Tala." ordered Kai.

"Yes, boss." said Tala sarcastically and he opened them.

The teams went inside and got their stuff together.

"Oh, Max. Be careful, all of you be careful." Judy said.

"We will, bye mum." said Max.

"I can't believe he turned my attack on me." said Tyson angrily. "Ow! He hurt my head too."

"You did fall back pretty far." said Ray. "You're lucky you didn't crack it."

"I can't believe this. I haven't even seen this place before and now I'm going to be stuck there." said Jordan annoyed.

"You seem worried, Lee. I know this is bad, but knowing Tala and knowing Kai's history, they could do worse." said Mariah.

"It's not that, Mariah. It's Kai working with Tala that annoys me." said Lee.

They all headed to the helicopter and flew back to the hangar where Kai's plane was.


	9. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 9: Discussions

They arrived at the hangar and the three teams got off along with Kai and Tala.

"Get their stuff on the plane." ordered Kai.

"I should have known Kai would have a private plane, that's cool." said Tyson.

"Tyson, we're not their guests, remember." said Michael.

Tala walked past Tyson to the plane and Tyson held him back.

"Let go." said Tala sternly without turning to face Tyson.

"I want to know what you have planned for us and you are going to tell us." said Tyson.

Tala turned and Tyson released his grip.

"All we are going to do is keep analysing data, we will make you do matches to test you and we will keep doing this for as long as it takes." said Tala.

"So, what are our accommodations?" asked Tyson.

"We haven't sorted that, but Kai refuses to imprison you, so I guess it'll be decent rooms." said Tala.

Tala walked away.

"_If Kai wasn__'__t in charge, they would not be treated so nicely._" said Tala to himself, snarling at the word 'nicely'.

As Tala got on board the plane he looked at Kai who was still watching Kiri.

"Kai, is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. Get in your seat." said Kai. "That goes for all of you." he added to the teams as they finished boarding.

He took his seat next to Tala and ordered the pilot to take-off. They left and the journey seemed to take forever. Longer than usual seeing as there was no talking, except the pilot warning of turbulence.

"_I hate turbulence._" said Kenny to himself as the plane shook a little.

They finally landed in London, in the BBA's hangar then got Kai's car to the main building.

"Well, prisoners or not, this is style." said Tyson looking out the window.

Tala looked at Tyson and frowned at his excited behaviour. Once they reached the BBA, they were given three rooms, so the teams were separated. In one room, Ray was talking with Tyson about why Kai and Tala were partners.

"I don't think Kai likes Tala, but it's still a bad idea for them to team up. I don't know what Kai is up to. He didn't need Tala to get us here. What have they got planned?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know, I wish I had an idea." said Kenny.

"Do you think Tala was telling the truth about making us do matches so they can get data from us?" asked Ray.

"Kai knows what we can do. While we were as a team, he took over our training, which Tyson suggested at the Russian tournament all those years ago." said Kenny.

"You have a point. Kai knows everything about us, he doesn't think we've learnt anything since he left, does he?" asked Tyson.

"I just hope he has no plans for our bit-beasts. I don't think I could face losing Draciel again." said Max.

"Let's just hope they don't intend to punish us in battle. If they get Bryan involved again, we're done for. Even with our improvements since Russia." said Tyson.

"I don't think so, Tyson. What do you think, Kiri?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know, I'm sorry I can't help more guys, but I don't know Kai as well as I thought." she said.

"It doesn't help that she doesn't know much about Tala. She only knows what we've told her." said Max.

She looked down and felt horrible. Tala was worse than what she had heard and now Kai was catching them completely off-guard. In another room, the White Tigers were also discussing what Kai and Tala had planned.

"Lee, you have to calm down." said Mariah and Lee stopped pacing the room and sat on one of the beds.

"I don't expect anything less of Tala, but I want to know what Kai is planning." said Lee angrily.

"Kai's an idiot if he wants to work with Tala. Especially since he doesn't like him." said Kevin who was just lying back on another bed.

"Kevin, how can you be so calm about it?" asked Mariah.

"Because I don't think they intend to do anything particularly terrible." said Kevin sitting up.

"Kevin, who knows what'll they do? So get your act together, for once." said Lee angrily and he clenched his fist around his beyblade.

"Okay." said Kevin. "Gary, any ideas?"

"Sorry, Kevin, but I think we better leave it to Lee, he's the brains." said Gary.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Tala? I don't really know who he is. I know less than Kiri and her knowledge of him is limited." said Jordan.

"He and Kai have a history, this you know, but the only important information at the moment is what Tala can do with his beyblade. It doesn't help that he is upgraded with Biovolt technology. Boris Balkov did that to him." said Lee.

"Boris Balkov? Wasn't he the guy who trained Tala and Kai when they started beyblading?" asked Jordan.

"Yes." said Lee and he clenched his beyblade so hard; he was cutting into his own hand.

"Clever, Lee. Go and injure yourself." said Mariah sarcastically as Lee noticed the blood from his hand and she threw a bandage roll at him which fortunately was in one of the cupboards.

"That's lucky. I guess Kai's always prepared." said Kevin as Lee bandaged his hand.

And in the other room, the All-Starz were also discussing the plans.

"Can you tell us the data on Tala? Just in case it comes down to battle." asked Michael to Emily.

"Yes, but I'm afraid the data is limited and he's upgraded his beyblade so much since Russia, I don't know what improvements he's made, but his bit-beast Wolborg is definitely stronger." said Emily. "I know, it's not good."

In the office, Tala was arguing with Kai.

"You want to wait three days before you put the plan in action. Kai, what's that all about?"

"Tala, I'm not in the mood for you, and I know what I'm doing." said Kai sitting on his desk as Tala stood facing him.

"I assumed you wanted data straight away. Don't tell me your girlfriend is bothering you. All she did was give you an angry look. Get over it." said Tala.

Kai reacted so fast that Tala didn't know what had happened until he got up from the floor.

"Okay, your girlfriend isn't bothering you. So what is?" asked Tala.

"It's painfully simple, I am in the process of building a new training arena devoted to our plan, the walls are built with computers installed which pick up every movement they make, it's the dish I will use to collect the data on our guests." said Kai.

"And it won't be ready for three days, so what will your friends do until then?" asked Tala.

"I will deal with that, now get out of my sight." said Kai and Tala left the room.

As the door shut, Kai looked at his beyblade.

"_This is what we both want._" said Kai to himself.


	10. Kai Goes Too Far

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 10: Kai Goes Too Far

Over the next two days, the three teams had managed to stay out of Tala's way, but they saw Kai sometimes. They never said a word to him, not even Kiri.

"This place is so boring." said Tyson halfway through the second day.

"Yeah, I know. Even training won't keep me interested now because I know that one of those BBA freaks will be watching us all." said Ray.

"Freaks is a little far, Ray. They can't help who their boss is, they just work for the money to keep their families in a home." said Kenny.

"Yeah, you're right. That was harsh." admitted Ray.

"Kiri, how are you coping?" asked Tyson.

"I seriously don't know, but please don't worry about me, Tyson. I'm okay." said Kiri.

She was standing by the wall thinking. It hit Tyson how much her posture reminded him of Kai when something was bothering him.

"Do you think the Majestics could help us?" asked Max.

"How do we contact them, Max? Kai took Kenny's cell phone." said Tyson.

That had happened on the first day after their arrival.

"Of course, there's no hope guys. I know it sounds like I'm giving up, but I can't see any hope for us while we're stuck here." said Max collapsing to the floor holding his beyblade shooter.

"Max, it's all right, dude. We will get out of here. Kai can't stop us and Tala doesn't have the authority even if he thinks he does." said Tyson.

The other teams were as worried as the Bladebreakers and none of them knew what to do.

"I don't care what happens to me as long as none of my friends get harmed." said Lee bravely.

"Lee, for now, there's nothing we can do." said Kevin.

"I hope they don't harm Ray or the others." said Mariah.

"If I know Kai, I can't imagine him actually physically hurting his ex-friends. He's not that bad. He never has been." said Lee.

"Yeah, great. What about Tala?" asked Kevin.

"Exactly. He's the problem, not Kai."

"Lee, what are we going to do?" asked Mariah.

The next day came very slowly, seeing as most of them couldn't sleep and the security was way too tight to risk sneaking out.

"Tyson, are you awake?" asked Kenny.

"I can't stop thinking about what data they intend to get on us." said Tyson.

"I bet Tala wouldn't be able to handle us if we all combined our bit-beasts, like we did against Carlyle." said Ray.

"I fear Tala knows about that and has prepared for it. Fighting him this time will not be easy." said Tyson.

"It never is, Tyson, but we have to try something." said Ray.

They heard a knock on the door.

"You think it's breakfast?" asked Tyson jumping up from the bed and throwing his jacket on.

He answered the door. It wasn't breakfast.

"Can I talk to Kiri alone, please?" asked the man.

"I bet this is on Kai's orders, correct?" said Tyson.

"Yes. I'm sorry." said the man.

"I'll talk to him, guys. Just stay calm." said Kiri leaving the room.

The man and Kiri walked down the corridor until they were out of earshot of everyone.

"What does Kai want?" asked Kiri with her arms folded.

"He wants to meet you later outside the BBA entrance, at 3 o'clock." said the man.

"Why? Did he say?"

"No, all he said was to not tell your friends and don't mention anything to Tala." said the man.

"I don't talk to Tala, so that's not a problem, but why hide it from my team?" she asked surprised.

"He didn't say. I'm just passing on the message." said the man and he walked away.

Kiri headed back to the room thinking and was still thinking when she entered.

"What was it about? Can you tell us?" asked Kenny.

"Of course she can. Kiri?" asked Tyson.

"It's nothing. Forget it." she said a little sharply.

The rest looked at her as she sat on a chair still thinking: What did Kai want to say?

"_What can he possibly want? If he was rejoining us, he would just say, so why all this? Is he trying to get me to join him?_" she asked herself.

Later, just before three, she left the room while the others played cards, they didn't notice her go. When she reached the entrance, Kai was there waiting.

"What's going on, Kai?" she asked.

"Not here. Follow me." and he led her to a clearing not too far away. As they left, they were seen by Tala who was looking out a window.

"_What is this?_" he asked himself.

He waited a while then swung out the window and followed them quietly. In the clearing, Kiri sat on the grass, but still looked extremely serious as she watched Kai.

"This is not a trick. I just wanted to talk to you. Like the old days." said Kai.

"Kai, the old days are just a memory now. I know that must hurt, but we are on opposing sides now and I could never help you with what you are doing." said Kiri.

"Kiri, whatever I do, I'll never put you in danger. I'll even stop the machines from taking your data." said Kai.

Tala, who was watching from behind a tree, frowned at those words.

"_He can__'__t keep being so sentimental. Kiri is no exception._" he said to himself.

"Kiri, I still love you. No matter what happens between us." said Kai.

She turned away from him while he confessed his feelings.

"Kai, you have done the worst betrayal. I don't think I can forgive you. At least not at the moment." she said honestly.

"Kiri." he said approaching her.

"No, Kai! Listen to me for once! I am not in a forgiving mood. I don't want you treating me differently from my friends. You take my data. You can smash my beyblade and steal my bit-beast, but never treat me like I'm special, because I'm nothing to you anymore and you are nothing to me!" she shouted at him.

Just as she was about to turn, he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, Kai." she said in anger.

"No, not until you take back what you said."

She tried to lift her other arm, but he grabbed that with his free hand. Tala started to smile. Now things were going the way he liked.

"Kai, let me go now." she shouted.

She broke free and tried to back away.

"Kiri, if what you say is true, then this is what I have to do, no matter what."

He hit her across the face and she landed sprawled on the floor gasping.

"Kai, how could you?" she said and started to cry.

"Yeah, Kai. How could you?" asked Tala laughing. "Your own girlfriend."

Kai looked down at the hand he hit her with then walked over to Tala.

"You shouldn't have followed, Tala. Now move." said Kai.

Tala didn't at first, but Kai just walked past him.

"Oh, poor Kiri. All alone and in pain." mocked Tala and when he laughed, she stood up.

"Shut your face, Tala. This isn't over." she said.

Tala walked away still laughing. Kiri sat back down and cried. By the time she had returned, the others had started to worry.

"Kiri, there you are? Are you okay?" asked Tyson.

"Tyson?" and she collapsed, he just caught her.

"Ray, give me a hand." and they got her on a bed.

"Look at her face. It's all red on one side. Has she been attacked?" asked Kenny.

She stayed asleep the rest of the afternoon. In the office, Kai was very angry and Tala had stayed out the room to avoid getting hit again.

"I shouldn't have hit her. I went too far. She will never forgive me now. I'm such a fool!" he shouted pounding the desk so hard there was a dent.

"Master Kai. Tyson of the Bladebreakers wanted to report to you that Kiri was injured. He says he doesn't know yet how she was injured." said a security guard.

"I know about Kiri. I did it. Tell Tyson to leave here. If he must come back, tell him to wait until he has the full story." said Kai.

"Okay, sir." and the guard left. "Tyson, Master Kai says he knows about Kiri and he would rather you find out what happened before you come back here."

Tyson went back to the room.

"Tyson, what did Kai say?" asked Ray.

"He knew about what happened. I think we need the full story before we try another plan." said Tyson. "How is she?"

"Stirring, but not fully awake." said Kenny.

She started to open her eyes.

"Stay down, Kiri. You're all right. What happened?" Max asked.

"Kai. He hit me." she gasped out and they all stared in shock.


	11. Data Collecting and Doubts

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 11: Data Collecting and Doubts

The Bladebreakers sat round Kiri's bed as she explained what had happened.

"I can't believe he did that. I haven't seen Kai hit someone since we first met him." said Kenny.

"Oh, you mean Carlos. That was so long ago, I thought he had changed since then." said Kiri.

"He hit me a year ago. After the match with Michael when he smashed Michael's beyblade, remember." added Tyson.

"Should one of us have a word with Kai?" asked Max.

"I don't think he would want to see us. It's possible he regrets his actions." said Kenny.

"Possible, but is it likely?" asked Tyson. "What did you do after Kai left?"

"I sat thinking for a while then decided to train my beyblade." said Kiri weakly.

"Train your beyblade? How did you keep that up for two hours? Didn't your beyblade run out of energy?" asked Max.

"I kept giving it my own energy every time Drazier slowed down. That is why I'm weaker than I should be. I used up nearly everything I had." she said.

"That would explain it. I thought you seemed a little too weak, no offence." said Tyson.

They heard a knock on the door. It was Tala.

"What do you want? To kick us when we're down." said Tyson, but Ray blocked him from attacking.

"Yeah right, Tyson. I was sent to get you ready for the data collection." said Tala.

"Fine, let's go guys. Kenny, stay with Kiri. She needs more rest." said Tyson.

Tyson, Max and Ray left with Tala while Kenny sat with Kiri.

"As much as I hate the idea of data collection, I would rather be there than here." said Kiri.

"Kiri, you're still weak, at least, you're too weak to do battle." said Kenny.

"Does Dizzi have any games to play?" asked Kiri and they both laughed.

"Not exactly, but I can improve your beyblade, I got an idea after you said you put all your energy into it. I can make your beyblade last longer so you don't have to use as much energy." said Kenny.

At the arena, all the teams were there waiting for who would be going first in their data collection matches.

"Where's Kiri?" asked Mariah.

"We'll explain later." said Ray.

"Kai, who goes first in your plan?" asked Tala.

"I haven't thought about it, Tala. I've been distracted, as you know because you were sneaking around." said Kai.

"Whatever. Why don't I start this and you go to make your apologies?" asked Tala.

"You're being too nice, what are you planning, Tala?" asked Kai.

"Must I always be planning something?" asked Tala annoyed.

"While they're arguing, tell us what happened." said Lee to Tyson.

Tyson explained the main details and the others were shocked as well.

"No way. You could have said something. I'm her brother." said Jordan.

"Sorry, Jordan. At the moment, she's with Kenny in our room; you can visit when we're done here. You know you can." said Tyson.

Tala and Kai had stopped discussing their plans and Tala announced the first match.

"Michael and Mariah to the dish first."

"Both of you take it easy. Try to hold back anything you can." advised Ray.

"Agreed." said Michael.

They both entered the arena and stood opposite ends of the dish.

"Good luck, Mariah." said Michael.

"Let it rip." said Tala and the beyblades were released.

The computers and screens lining the walls had turned on now and were recording all the movements being made.

"Michael used his left hand. He's holding back the extra strength and speed he gets when he uses his right hand." noticed Max.

"Smart move." said Emily.

"Michael isn't using his right hand." said Kai annoyed watching the match.

The beyblades were an even match, unlike they normally would, they didn't release their bit-beasts until it came down to the final charge.

"Galux. Go for it." and the mountain cat came out, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared and Michael was defeated.

"Mariah is the winner." said Tala, clearly bored at watching the matches.

"What data did you get from Galux?" Kai asked one of the computer workers.

"I hate to say it, but the computers weren't fast enough. All they got was the power level and a picture to go with it. I'm sorry, sir."

Kai left the room.

"Kai, wait, what are you going to do about the next few matches?" asked Tala.

"Cancel them." said Kai.

"Kai, you can't do that. We need this data. Kai!" shouted Tala, but Kai ignored him.

"Yo, Tala. What's going on?" asked Tyson.

"You can stay here and talk if you wish. We're having an intermission." said Tala.

"Kai's cancelling the matches, isn't he?" asked Tyson, almost smiling.

"Yes he is, but I won't let you return to your rooms, at least not for an hour." said Tala and as he left he locked the doors.

"Tala! Come back here and open them. Tala!" shouted Tyson banging the door.

"_If Kai is doubting his position, it means he's not worthy for it. That means I am and I will get it._" said Tala to himself.

Tyson was about to release his beyblade to smash the door, but Emily stopped him.

"No, Tyson. They are prepared for this. The doors are very strong in BBA facilities."

"I thought so, but I still have to try, Emily." and he released his beyblade, it hit the door and bounced away not leaving a mark.

"I bet Kai has gone to see Kiri and doesn't want us to interfere." said Max.

Kai had entered the room. Kenny was researching and Kiri was just looking at her beyblade, still in the bed, but sitting up more.

"Kenny?"

"Kai, what are you doing here? If you're in charge of the BBA, why aren't you watching the data be collected? You were happy enough before." said Kenny angrily.

"No, Kenny. Let him stay. If he has anything to say."

"Did I really do enough to put you in this situation?" asked Kai as he got a chair next to the bed.

"This wasn't your fault. I trained my beyblade, but I kept putting energy into it. I used up all my energy and only just made it back here." said Kiri.

Kai was finding it hard to look at her face. The side of her face had now bruised and it made him feel bad to look at it.

"Feeling guilty?" asked Kiri as she noticed that Kai's gaze kept dropping away from her.

"Yes, I am actually. I shouldn't have done that and I've thought about it all day and night. What did Tala say after I left?" he asked.

"He mocked me and laughed." said Kiri and her fists clenched as she remembered the look on his face as she was crying. She had looked so vulnerable then.

"At least you're okay." and he left just as Tyson entered.

"Kai?"

"Out of my way, Tyson. Hope you get fully better soon, Kiri." and he walked away.

"What did he want?" asked Tyson.

"He said he regretted what he did and had been thinking about it all the time." said Kiri.

"Yeah right, he doesn't care." said Jordan who was with them.

"He did seem a bit distracted though. Tala was the one giving most orders while we were there." said Eddy.

"When Kai left, we knew he was coming here, then Tala left and locked the doors on us. It took ages, but we used a combined attack which broke the doors. That'll cost money." said Tyson laughing at the last sentence.

"Are you okay, sis?" asked Jordan and he gave her a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm almost recovered and ready to train again." said Kiri.

"Well, we'll leave you then." said Mariah.

The White Tigers and All-Starz left the room and went back to their own rooms. Tyson sat down and began passing out cards.

"You want to join in, Kiri? Or do you need more rest?"

"Why not?" she asked. She got out the bed and sat with them.

In the main office, Kai was thinking about what he should do next.

"Kai, what is with you lately? I know you're distracted because of your girlfriend, but cancelling the matches was too far." said Tala.

"Tala, it wasn't a good idea to start data collecting today. We should have waited until Kiri had recovered, then we'd have them all ready." said Kai.

"Kai, we don't need to rush. They're staying in for the rest of their lives anyway." said Tala.

Tala left annoyed that Kai wasn't listening to his point.

"_He will leave us soon, then I'll take over the BBA._" he said to himself.


	12. One Problem Solved

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 12: One Problem Solved

The Bladebreakers had the most peaceful evening ever, playing cards, joking and laughing. When they went to bed for the night, however, Kiri couldn't sleep.

"_My resting today has stopped me from getting tired._" she said to herself.

She silently got up and looked out the window.

"_I will give this place one thing. It has a good view._"

She actually climbed out the window and climbed up to the roof, she almost lost her grip and started to worry, but she made it.

"Now this is a view." she said proudly and the breeze blew her hair back.

"Kiri, what are you doing here? Guests are not permitted up here." said a voice laughing.

She turned and slipped, landing hard.

"Tala, are you following me?" she asked, standing up.

"No, I just happened to be here. Because you are climbing walls I now have the authority to do something about it." laughed Tala and he got out his beyblade.

"Tala, we can't fight here. This is a roof and there is no dish." said Kiri.

"We're not fighting here." said Tala and he pulled a rope loose which was meant as a last resort fire escape.

"A rope? What is that for? Have you lost it in the head?"

He ignored her and spent a short time tying it. Then, when everything was ready, he unexpectedly swung towards Kiri and grabbed her around the waist. He was swinging towards the clearing where Kai had hit Kiri.

"What's the big idea, Tala?" she asked when they landed and he dropped her to the floor.

"I have my own plans for the BBA and I need to get Kai out of the way." said Tala.

"That's why you want a match. Well, Tala, you've got it." and they both released their beyblades.

In the BBA, Kenny woke up.

"_I hate waking up before the sunrise._" he said to himself, it was early morning, but still pitch black except for the London lampposts.

He was just about to get a morning drink when he noticed Kiri's empty bed.

"Kiri? Oh great. Guys, wake up. Kiri's missing." said Kenny.

"Kenny, it's possible she just went out for training." said Ray.

"I know, but we can't trust this place, not with Tala around." said Kenny.

"Fine, let's go." said Max. "Don't bother the other teams."

They went out the window and used the bed sheets to climb down then they headed to the forest clearing, the only private place near the BBA. In the clearing, Tala and Kiri were well into the match, but with no sign of the bit-beasts yet.

"You're stalling. What's that for?" asked Kiri as Tala's beyblade avoided her beyblade.

"Just part of the plan." said Tala.

The Bladebreakers arrived.

"Hey, what's this? Kiri, why are you fighting Tala?" asked Tyson.

"I was just admiring the view from the BBA's roof and he showed up. Then he kidnapped me and swung us down here for a match." explained Kiri.

"Tala's agility sure has improved. Swinging off a roof is only showing off, though." said Tyson.

"Tyson, you and your team stay out of this." said Tala.

"Get bent, Tala. If Kiri needs help, we'll help. That is what teamwork is all about." said Tyson.

"Drazier, Lava Ray." and out came the sphinx.

"Scary." said Tala sarcastically.

The ray hit Tala's beyblade, but even though he hadn't called his bit-beast yet, his beyblade survived the attack.

"Oh no." said Kiri.

"Was that your best? Then you're finished, Kiri. Finish her, Wolborg." and out came Tala's bit-beast, the ice wolf.

"Drazier, defend against it." said Kiri.

Wolborg used his Freeze Ray and froze Drazier.

"I know you can break free, Drazier." said Kiri, but Drazier couldn't and was now defenceless.

"Wolborg, attack her now!" said Tala.

Wolborg went towards Kiri.

"Stop, Tala. Don't attack her." shouted Tyson.

Just as Wolborg reached Kiri, there was a flash as Wolborg had made the attack, except Kiri wasn't injured.

"Kiri, you're okay. What happened?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know." she said, but it didn't take too long to find out.

They all looked to the side and lying on the floor, was Kai.

"Kai?" they all said in surprise.

"I took the blow for you, Kiri, but now you're on your own." said Kai, turning over.

"Kai. Thank you." she said. "Now, Tala, you are going down."

She called her beyblade back, but she wasn't done yet. She borrowed Dranzer from Kai.

"You can't use someone else's beyblade." said Tala.

"In this match, anything goes." said Kiri and she released Dranzer.

"Wolborg, freeze that stupid bird." said Tala.

Wolborg used the Freeze Ray, but Dranzer stood up to it.

"Fire Tornado." she said proudly and as the attack came, her hair flowed out behind her like a cloak would.

Wolborg's freeze attack disappeared, but suddenly, both beyblades were out, the match was tied.

"Not bad, Kiri, but it's still my win seeing as you didn't play a fair match, using your boyfriend's beyblade." said Tala and he left back to the BBA.

"Forget him. We better get Kai sorted." said Ray.

They all stood around Kai and Kiri tried to help him up.

"I won't lie. He has a powerful bit-beast. I will be okay, Kiri. Let me get up on my own." said Kai.

As soon as she let go, however, he collapsed again.

"Come on, Kai. Let us help you. We're your friends." said Ray and he took Kai's arm and supported him.

They didn't go to the BBA, they headed to a hotel not too far away and Tyson paid for two rooms.

"We have to get the White Tigers and All-Starz out. We can't leave them in Tala's hands." said Kenny.

"I agree with you, chief. We have to help them, but there is no way we'll get in with the security." said Tyson.

"We got out, we can get in." said Kiri.

They were in the room where Kiri would be with Kai that night.

"I would go, but I have no more advantage than you do, and I'm weaker at the moment." Kai admitted.

"I bet Tala has decided to take over in your absence, then tomorrow, he'll announce that you've betrayed them and that he's in charge." said Tyson.

"By the way, Kenny, I kept your phone safe, because I didn't quite trust the BBA's security with personal possessions." said Kai and they all laughed as Kenny took the phone back.

"I should contact Mr. Dickinson and let him know what's happened. I'm sure he will have some idea." said Kenny.

After Kenny had phoned Mr. Dickinson and explained everything, Max called his mum to let her know he was all right.

"Tomorrow, we have to get in to the BBA, but we have to think it through. I don't think Kai should come, I mean, look at him, that bit-beast could have killed him." said Kenny.

"I've had a close encounter once before. It isn't a new thing. Remember, back in Russia all those years ago, when I had Black Dranzer." said Kai.

"Yeah, he nearly drowned. We pulled with all our strength to save him because he had managed to freeze himself to the ice." said Tyson.

"Yeah, that's true. I was stalling and the water had risen, it froze quite quick, we were in Siberia." said Kai to Kiri.

"Well, what do you think of sneaking through a window, that's how we got out." said Max.

"That's right. We can try that, but we'll have to be careful." said Tyson.

They discussed how to do it and then Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny went back to the other room. Kiri and Kai stayed together.

"Hey, Kai. I'm sorry for treating you badly." said Kiri.

"No, Kiri. Do not apologise. You have done nothing wrong, even what you said was true. I'm the one who's sorry. I should never have hit you. I felt terrible for it." said Kai.

"Anyway, I think you've made up for it already. You got in the way of his attack and saved my life." said Kiri. "I don't need you to apologise for anything, what you did was an apology on its own."

They kissed and settled in for the night.


	13. Escaping the BBA

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 13: Escaping the BBA

The next day, the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, prepared to secretly enter the BBA to rescue their friends.

"Kiri, we have to go." said Kenny.

"I would be more of a hindrance. I should stay." said Kiri.

"The plan would have to be changed if she came, because it was all arranged so she could stay with Kai." said Tyson.

"But Kai's all right." argued Kenny.

"Come on, Kenny. See ya later, Kiri." said Tyson pulling Kenny out of the room.

They left and when they were gone, Kiri joined Kai.

"What are their chances of avoiding Tala?" asked Kiri holding Kai's hand as he slept.

In the office, Tala was changing the security arrangements. He expected the Bladebreakers to come at some point.

"_They will come, but they won__'__t succeed._" said Tala to himself.

The Bladebreakers sneaked around the building until they reached a low window.

"Ray, can you get up there?" whispered Kenny.

"No problem." whispered Ray and he jumped up and climbed in. The room was clear.

"Ray?" whispered Max.

Ray hung down a rope of sheets tied together and the others quickly, but quietly climbed up.

"So far so good. We have to make it upstairs." whispered Kenny.

They went upstairs and avoided the security guards. They made it to the White Tigers' room, but heard Tala's voice inside.

"This is not a good time to argue, Lee. I could do much worse to your team-mates. You will be the first in the arena tomorrow against Emily. You have no choice."

Tala left the room and went down the corridor and upstairs, the Bladebreakers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Too close. Let's get them out of here." whispered Max and they entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lee.

"Quiet, Lee. We're getting you out, and the All-Starz." said Ray.

He looked out the window, it was too far down and he could see a few guards.

"We will have to backtrack. Max, Tyson, lead the White Tigers out, me and Kenny will reach the All-Starz." said Ray.

"Agreed." whispered Tyson.

They peeked round the door and then Tyson, with Max, lead the White Tigers out. Ray and Kenny headed to the All-Starz.

"Ray, wait. Look." said Kenny standing back.

"It's Tala. He's walking around a lot seeing as he's the boss." said Ray.

A man grabbed Kenny.

"Master, we have them." said the man.

"Let me go. Keep going, Ray." said Kenny.

Ray went on, using his advanced agility skills to avoid the security guards trying to capture him. He made it to the All-Starz.

"No time, Michael. Come on, all of you. We can make it out." said Ray entering the room.

They followed Ray the long way round, but made it to the window they entered in.

"Go, guys. Hurry." said Ray. "_Kenny, where are you?_" he added to himself.

In the corridor above, Tala was questioning Kenny about his data.

"Well, kid. What do you think of your chances now? Give me that laptop and I might let you go." said Tala.

"No, Tala. I wouldn't give you anything." said Kenny.

Two beyblades came flying at Tala from behind, but he just avoided them.

"Let him go, now, Tala." said a voice.

Tala turned.

"Kai. And Kiri." he said in surprise.

"Yeah, now let our friend go." said Kiri calling her beyblade back.

Tala threw down a smoke bomb and escaped. He left Kenny.

"Kenny, let's go." said Kai.

"Sure, Captain." said Kenny almost laughing.

They reached the window.

"Both of you, hold on tight." said Kai and he broke the window and then grabbed a loose rope, swinging to safety.

"This isn't so cool." said Kenny nervously and he held on tighter to Kai's leg.

"Cool it, Kenny. It's okay. We can trust Kai." said Kiri who had her arms round Kai's waist.

They landed not far away from where the others were.

"We have to go." said Kai. "Tala is prepared for us."

"When did you guys show up?" asked Tyson to Kai and Kiri.

"We decided we couldn't leave it to you. You guys would be lost without us." joked Kiri.

"Yeah, our team with you two together means we can't be beaten." said Tyson.

"Yeah, great. Let's move!" said Kai.

They all took off with Kai and Kiri in the lead; they finally made it to the hotel.

"That was a close rescue. Thanks, Bladebreakers." said Michael. "We better head back to America, as soon as possible."

"We understand. See you later, All-Starz." said Tyson shaking Michael's hand.

They immediately took off for the airport after saving goodbye to the others.

"Tyson, we will be heading off to." said Lee.

"Okay, I hope you make it home safely, Lee." said Tyson.

"Goodbye for now, Ray. Thanks for helping us get out of Tala's control." said Mariah and they hugged.

"Kiri, see ya later." said Jordan.

"See ya, little brother." she said and hugged him.

"Bye, Bladebreakers." said Kevin and Gary.

The White Tigers also took off. The Bladebreakers went back to their hotel rooms.

"Where next, Chief?" asked Tyson.

"We have to take care of Tala. Somehow. Let's go visit Europe and meet some old friends." said Kenny.

"You mean the Majestics?" asked Tyson excited.

"And, if we can find them, the Dark Bladers." said Kenny.

"You perfectly sure about that?" asked Tyson. "They may respect us, but they're still a little freaky."

"You are such a wimp sometimes, Tyson. I haven't met them and I'm not scared. Kai and Kenny have told me all about them. They sound quite cool." said Kiri smiling.

"Okay, then it's off to Europe. Starting in Germany." said Tyson.


	14. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 14: Old Friends

The next day, the Bladebreakers went to the airport to get a plane to Germany.

"I'm glad we got away from Tala." said Kiri as they boarded the plane.

"No kidding, with Tala in charge, that place could easily be as bad as that freaky Balkov Abbey." said Tyson.

"I don't think so, Tyson, but you're right. With Tala in charge, it's definitely one of the worst places to be." said Kai.

They got in their seats and the plane took off.

"So, Kenny. How exactly can the Majestics and Dark Bladers help?" asked Kiri.

"They have always helped us when needed, and they might have some advice. To tell the truth. I don't really know." admitted Kenny.

"I don't think it would be worth it to have practice matches with them." said Tyson looking out the window.

"Why not?" asked Max.

"We've already beaten them enough times and even though they improve, so do we. What new things could we expect?" asked Tyson.

"Tyson, you know better than to assume you're better than them." said Ray.

"I hope the other teams will be okay." said Kiri.

"Don't worry, Kiri. Once they've made any improvements to their beyblades, they will help us in the final battle." said Kai.

They eventually touched down in Germany.

"We better let Robert know we've arrived." said Tyson.

"I already called ahead. He said there would be a car waiting." said Kenny.

"Okay. Well, where is it?" asked Tyson.

They waited fifteen minutes and the car arrived.

"It's Gustav. What's the deal, dude? Robert said you'd be waiting at the airport, not arrive fifteen minutes late." said Tyson annoyed.

"Sorry, sir." said Gustav. "You understand traffic problems."

They got in the car and Gustav drove them to Robert's castle.

"I hope Robert knows what's going on. It'll take ages to explain if he doesn't." said Tyson.

"I explained it to him. He's prepared, Tyson." said Kenny.

They arrived at the castle and Enrique greeted them with Oliver.

"Hello again, Bladebreakers." said Enrique.

"Enrique. Oliver. Is Robert in?" asked Kenny.

"Yes, he's having a dangerous match with Johnny." said Oliver.

"They're having a match. How come?" asked Kenny.

"Since you called about Tala taking over, they have been more serious about training." said Enrique.

They heard a small explosion when suddenly a beam of light came from the tower top.

"That's Griffolyon. Wow." said Tyson.

He ran into the castle with the others behind him.

"Tyson, wait. You don't know where to go." said Oliver.

"Last time you wandered off here, you were nearly killed by a guillotine so follow Oliver and Enrique." said Kai.

"You're right. Okay, Oliver. Where next?" asked Tyson.

"This way." said Oliver and they climbed many steps until they reached two big doors.

"Wow. He certainly has castle style." said Tyson.

He was about to open the doors when a beyblade came flying through it and just missed him, it hit the wall and got stuck in it.

"This is Johnny's beyblade. Looks like Robert wins." said Oliver getting the beyblade.

"Oh, the Bladebreakers have arrived. I guess we finished the match on time." said Robert who was getting his own beyblade back.

"You need more help?" asked Johnny taking his beyblade from Oliver.

"If you can help us." said Kenny.

"Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable for this discussion." said Robert and he left the tower.

"Back downstairs." said Tyson complaining.

They followed Robert down to his dining room.

"Now that we're sorted, we better discuss our problem with Tala." said Robert.

"Has he caused any trouble here so far?" asked Kenny.

"Not yet, but we expect him at any time, that's why we keep up our training." said Robert.

"So, Kai. Made your mind up which side you're on for this final battle?" asked Johnny.

"Leave him alone, Johnny. He made a mistake, but he made up for it when he saved my life." said Kiri.

"I didn't know that. What did he do?" asked Johnny.

"When me and Tala had a match Tala's bit-beast Wolborg attacked me, Kai got in the way of the attack. He could have died, but he's fine." said Kiri.

"That was brave, Kai. Not many would sacrifice themselves for others. Still, I'll admit, that when Tyson did the same thing for Dragoon, I was surprised. I was even more surprised when Driger saved Ray from Bryan." said Johnny.

"Anyway. What plans do you have for Tala?" asked Robert.

"We thought our best bet was to find you guys and the Dark Bladers. That way, once we join up again with the White Tigers and All-Starz, we will have five teams against Tala and he wouldn't stand a chance." said Kenny.

"I like that idea, but I'm afraid I have no idea where the Dark Bladers are." said Robert.

"I haven't seen them for months. The last time we saw them was when we stayed round my place in France." said Oliver.

"I see. They could be anywhere." said Tyson.

They waited, all thinking about how to find the Dark Bladers.

"They prefer darkness. Maybe it'd help if we turned off all the lights." said Tyson.

"Good thinking. Anything is worth a try." said Enrique.

They turned all the lights out. They agreed you couldn't get much darker than it was now.

"_Please work. Please come, Dark Bladers._" said Tyson to himself.

They waited, nothing was happening.

"Nothing is happening. What else can we try?" asked Tyson.

"Don't put yourself down so quickly, Tyson. We won't let the world down." said a voice.

"That sounded familiar." said Enrique.

They all turned towards the voice.

"Sanguinex. It's you. Our plan worked." said Tyson happily.

"Yes, but you could have simply had a very big lightshow of bit-beasts. It's more obvious than turning lights off." said Sanguinex.

"That might have attracted the enemy. I'm sure you guys are aware of the BBA being taken over by Tala." said Ray.

"Tala. That kid from the Demolition Boys. How did he get control? We heard your friend Kai was in charge." said Lupinex.

"He was, but during his reign of control, he called Tala to form a partnership. When Kai rejoined us, however, Tala got control." explained Tyson.

"I understand now. So, you want our help?" asked Cenotaph.

"If you're willing to help out. We don't want to force you." said Kiri, who was a little nervous at first meeting them.

"So, you're Kiri. The Bladebreakers' new member. We know so little of you." said Sanguinex.

"I've only heard things about you, mostly from Kai and Kenny." said Kiri.

"I can taste your fear, Kiri, but don't panic. We have a respect for the Bladebreakers. There is so much goodness in your team that we will help to protect it, no matter what." said Sanguinex.

"Do you have any plans, Sanguinex?" asked Tyson.

"Afraid not, Tyson. We are as helpless as you against Tala's new power." admitted Sanguinex.

"Our leader is our strongest member, and if he knows he can't beat them, we won't make a move without his authority." said Zomb.

"We have to work together. What are we going to do next, Kenny?" asked Max.

"Hold it, I want to have a practice match with one of you." said Sanguinex.

"Who?" asked Johnny.

"Kiri."

"Why me? I'm not the strongest here." said Kiri.

"You're the only one I know nothing about, this way, we can learn more about each other and that'll help in battle." said Sanguinex and he got his beyblade ready.

"Okay, Sanguinex. I accept. You're going down, though." said Kiri getting her beyblade ready.

"You wish." said Sanguinex.

"This isn't a good place. You can use my personal training dish. Follow me." said Robert.

They went to the training dish. In the BBA office in London, Tala was thinking.

"_They would have gone to Germany, I__'__m sure of that, but where is Robert__'__s castle exactly? And are they uniting with the Dark Bladers, I doubt it. But it will still be difficult on my own._" said Tala to himself.

He picked up the phone and called someone.

"Veronika, it's me, Captain Tala. I will need your help. How soon can you make it to London?" he asked.

Who is this Veronika? What powers does she have?


	15. A Challenge Made

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 15: A Challenge Made

The Bladebreakers were preparing for Kiri's match against Sanguinex, the leader of the Dark Bladers.

"Good luck, Kiri. You can do it." said Tyson.

They prepared to release their beyblades.

"3…2…1…let it rip." said Max and the match began.

"Drac-Attack." said Sanguinex and his vampire bit-beast came out.

"No way. That's cool." said Kiri.

"You can't stand up to the power I possess." said Sanguinex.

"You will be surprised. Go Drazier." and out came the sphinx.

"A sphinx is a good form. You are lucky, but it won't save you." said Sanguinex.

"You think? Go, Lava Ray." said Kiri and the beam hit the vampire right on.

"Absorb." said Sanguinex and the vampire took the attack in.

"When did you learn that?" asked Tyson, sounding a little impressed.

"Recently. I haven't lost since I got that attack." said Sanguinex.

"There's a first time that every new attack gets defeated. Every new attack has a weakness." said Kiri.

"Try and find it." said Sanguinex.

"Lava Ray maximum power." she said.

The beam fired and kept firing. It didn't stop because she was putting all her energy into it.

"Kiri, stop. This is a practice match, you don't need to use all your energy." said Kai.

"I can't stop now. It's gone too far, I can't stop it unless Sanguinex loses the battle." said Kiri.

She started to scream and suddenly, Sanguinex's beyblade stopped moving and his bit-beast disappeared.

"What happened?" asked Tyson.

"I was planning to end the match, until my beyblade suddenly stopped." said Sanguinex.

Kiri was awake, but out of energy. She was on her knees.

"You all right, Kiri?" asked Max.

"That was a big match." said Robert.

Kai helped her to her feet.

"She needs to lie down, but at least she's not injured." said Kenny.

The next day, Sanguinex spent a while apologising for making Kiri use all her energy.

"Hey, vampire man, it's okay." said Kiri.

She was back on her feet and perfectly full of energy again.

"The name is Sanguinex." whispered Tyson.

"Right. Sanguinex. I know that, Tyson." she said annoyed.

In London, Tala was waiting for his guest, Veronika, to arrive.

"Master Tala. Madam Veronika has arrived and is on her way up." said a man.

Not long after, Veronika opened the door and entered.

"Wait, I need confirmation." said a guard as she walked past him.

"Here is my confirmation." and she moved so quickly, the man was knocked out and the other workers got him out.

"Veronika, long time no see." said Tala.

"Spare the pleasantries, Tala. What do you want?" she asked in a strong voice.

"I'm sorry, Veronika, but I have some problems and I was hoping you would help me." said Tala, with a sign of nervousness in his voice.

"Explain your problem, then." she said.

She sat behind his desk with her legs on the desk and waited for his explanation.

"I am having trouble with five teams, you might have heard of: Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics and Dark Bladers. They are planning to work together and I can't beat them on my own." explained Tala.

"What makes you think I can help?" she asked.

"You are very powerful. Most likely the best in the world. You have defeated everyone you've been against. You have defeated teams of beybladers and that's in Russia alone." said Tala.

"Tala, listen to me. These five teams you mentioned are the most well-known except your Demolition Boys. They are all powerful." she said.

He just looked at her. He thought she'd help.

"But, I can beat them. Five teams of weak beybladers. They think they're the best. They think being a team will help them win. No single beyblader or team of beybladers has ever defeated me and no one ever will. Where are they and I'll be finished after the next two days." she said.

"I was going to wait until they came here as a group, thinking they can win." said Tala.

"They're in Europe. Germany. The Bladebreakers, Majestics and Dark Bladers are all together in Robert's castle. I need a match." she said and she was about to leave the room.

"How did you know that, Veronika?" asked Tala.

"Tala. Our facility in Russia still has the technology it used to have. You are the only one who knows that I'm an experiment. In fact, you yourself have been genetically enhanced. I have gone further than you did and now no one can escape me, I can find them anywhere." she said.

"You continued to experiment on yourself after Boris was defeated." said Tala in surprise.

"Yes, I have my own little global positioning device installed. I am the ultimate warrior. Boris was scared of going too far with you in case it went wrong, but I kept going and now no one can stop me. I'll be back in about three days." and she left the office, leaving Tala standing in shock and surprise.

"_She continued her experiments with no idea if they would work. She took a gamble, I wonder if it__'__s worked._" he asked himself.

Two days later, Veronika was landing in Germany.

"_Hm, the castle is over that way. I will need a vehicle._" she said to herself.

She got into a car and whatever experiments she had done had paid off. She twisted wires round and the engine started.

"Not a lot of power in this vehicle, but, I'm in Germany. I don't like the style that Germans use." she said.

As she drove off, the owner of the car came.

"Lady, come back with my car. Oh, man. My luck."

She was going as fast as the car could, but it still took just over an hour to reach the castle.

"_Well, well. This is Robert__'__s castle. I__'__ll admit, it__'__s not that bad-looking for the years it__'__s been through._" she said to herself.

She used remarkable agility to climb up the wall, even jumping and flipping a little. She reached the top and looked out.

"Where are the three captains?" she asked.

She carefully looked over the area and using her global positioning device, located Kai, Robert and Sanguinex.

"The stats say Kai is the strongest, but he wasn't the one to beat Tala all those years ago." she said.

Her eyes lit up as she spotted Tyson.

"He beat Tala, yet he's listed as third strongest now. So who has second place?"

Her eyes flashed again as she noticed Kiri.

"The new member, but her data says Sanguinex wasted her energy, even though he lost. There's more to this than I thought. Maybe I should have listened to Tala more." she said annoyed.

She used her agility skills to reach the area where Kai was, he was with Ray talking about Kiri's match against Sanguinex.

"That new absorbing move wasn't bad. I couldn't believe how Kiri beat it, using all her energy." said Ray.

"It was a close one, but the result didn't really matter, I guess." said Kai.

"All results matter." said Veronika landing.

"Who are you?" asked Ray.

"Why are you familiar to me?" asked Kai.

"You have never met me, Kai, and before you ask, I know your name thanks to the data stored in my mind." she said.

"Data stored. Have you been experimenting or something?" asked Ray.

"Of course, she was one of the Russian beybladers in the Abbey. She was being experimented on while the Demolition Boys were preparing for the tournament against us. She was still too young at the time. What happened to you after Boris was defeated?" asked Kai.

"I got more involved with Tala, discussing the genetic experiment he had been under." she said.

"You think we're stupid enough to not realise that you have experimented on yourself." said Ray.

"Actually, you two, me and Tala are the only ones who know and I have faced many opponents and won easily." she said.

"I'll take this one, Ray." said Kai and he got his beyblade ready.

"You will regret this, Kai." and she prepared her beyblade.

"Kai, are you sure? We don't know anything about her." said Ray.

"I'm sure, Ray." said Kai.

"You will lose, Kai Hiwatari!" she shouted releasing her beyblade.


	16. Brutal Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 16: Brutal Fight

The battle between Kai and Veronika had begun. Already it seemed Veronika had the advantage.

"Do you see that you can't win?" she asked.

"It hasn't even started yet." said Kai.

His beyblade charged towards her beyblade, but it didn't do anything to it.

"_What sort of beyblade is she using? It is certainly different to any I__'__ve seen._" said Ray to himself.

"Kai, why are you bothering? You might as well just knock your own beyblade out the way you're going." she said smirking.

"That's it. Get her, Dranzer!" and out came the fiery phoenix.

With the flash of Dranzer appearing, all the others knew there was a battle and they rushed over.

"Kai, who's this?" asked Tyson when he arrived.

"Tyson, she is one of Boris' experiments, like Tala." said Ray.

"What? When did that happen? We closed Biovolt down." said Max.

"I was being experimented on while the Demolition Boys were sorting you out at the tournament. I was disappointed when I heard Tala had lost to an amateur." she said laughing.

"I'm no amateur!" shouted Tyson.

"Kai, be very careful. Her brain waves are all messed up, just like Tala's were and we detect some other strange equipment in her mind." said Kenny after checking with Dizzi.

"Maybe she would short circuit if you made her work hard enough." joked Dizzi.

"Stop joking!" said Robert annoyed. "This battle is Kai's hardest yet. I don't know if he can handle it."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Isn't it obvious, Tyson?" asked Johnny. "Kai has called Dranzer out and she is still going with no effort."

"I have had enough of this. I've only let you keep going because I haven't had a decent match in years." she said.

"She's about to call her bit-beast. I don't think this is going to be good." said Sanguinex.

"It's time! Ruslan!" she called.

A big glow appeared and out came a black animal.

"What's that?" asked Tyson.

"It's a wolverine. They are incredibly vicious. Be careful, Kai. If it's anything like a real wolverine, it could wreck more than just your beyblade." advised Kenny.

"A wolverine. They are like big weasels aren't they?" asked Tyson.

"They're part of the weasel set, yes." said Kenny. "That's not important right now, though. They have sharp teeth and claws. Very dangerous."

"Ruslan. You know what to do." she said.

The claws of the wolverine caught Dranzer's wing, making the beyblade wobble, but it was still going.

"That was only the start of her power, I bet." said Max. "Kai, use your best move."

Kai looked at Max. He was thinking: _Do I need to use that?_

"Kai, take his advice." said Kiri.

"Fire Tornado." said Kai.

The tornado came, as hot and as strong as ever, but it didn't bother her.

"This is your best move. I see the effect it has on your friends, but it won't work on me." she said.

Ruslan wasn't bothered with the Fire Tornado and cleared it away.

"No way. This is bad." said Enrique.

"Ruslan, let's show them how we beyblade."

Before they knew it, the wolverine had charged at Kai and the claws just missed, leaving a small cut on Kai's arm.

"That is not fair." said Kiri angrily.

"She's even worse than Bryan was and she still has more." said Ray who was also angry.

"Well done, Ruslan. What's wrong, Kai? Wasn't it enough for you?" she asked.

The wolverine kept diving for Kai, most times only just missing, or leaving small cuts, but Kai was getting weaker each time the claws hit their mark.

"Kai, no!" shouted Kiri who was panicking.

"Stay out of the match, guys. If someone has to be injured, it's me." said Kai.

"Don't be stubborn, Kai. This match has no meaning to it. It's not worth you being injured for." said Johnny.

"She's making another move." said Oliver pointing.

The wolverine's claws hit Kai badly this time and he fell to his knees.

"Kai!" shouted Kiri and she ran forward. Ray stopped her.

"Kiri, wait. Kai's still in charge."

"Stay back, Kiri. I'm still in the match." said Kai.

The wolverine attacked again and Dranzer defended Kai, but got badly hit doing it.

"Dranzer!" said Kai.

The teeth of the wolverine were stuck in Dranzer's wing and Dranzer was shrieking in pain.

"You see now, don't you, Kai?" said Veronika.

Ruslan dropped Dranzer and the phoenix disappeared as Kai's beyblade slowed down to a stop.

"He's lost his defence. Go, Ruslan!" she said.

"She can't keep attacking when the match is over." said Kiri who was standing next to Ray almost crying.

The wolverine struck Kai badly again making him collapse unconscious.

"That's more like it." said Veronika laughing.

She called her beyblade back and turned away.

"What's your name? Who are you?" asked Tyson as Ray and Kiri rushed over to Kai.

"Veronika." she said and took off using her enhanced agility.

"Good riddance." said Robert.

Kiri was crying with Kai's head in her lap.

"Is he okay, Ray?" asked Max.

"I don't know. He's injured pretty badly." said Ray.

Robert and Ray assisted in getting Kai inside to a bed.

"Kai, please wake up." said Kiri crying.

Oliver had tried his best with his limited medical skills because the nearest hospital was still pretty far.

"Maybe you should hire some medical people, just in case." Tyson said to Robert.

In the office in London, Tala was surprised to see Veronika back so quickly.

"How did you get back so fast?" asked Tala.

"It's all part of the experiments I did, but I don't need to explain it to you." said Veronika.

Tala didn't like that answer, but he didn't counter it.

"So, what did you do in Germany?" he asked.

"I didn't fight all of them. I found Kai, my data says he is the strongest and I beat him with ease." she said.

"With ease?" asked Tala in surprise.

"You know my strength. Why are you surprised?" she asked.

"I expected Kai to challenge you a little." said Tala.

"With the Fire Tornado as his best move. He will be down for a while, I should have gone further, but when I left, he still hadn't woken up." she said and laughed.

Tala couldn't quite believe it. How far would Veronika go? Back in Robert's castle, the others were discussing plans to beat Veronika. Kiri was still with Kai who was still unconscious.

"Kai, how could she do this to you? She is horrible. We will avenge you, Kai. I promise." she said and kissed his forehead.


	17. Not A Boss Any More

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 17: Not A Boss Any More

Three days passed and Kai didn't gain consciousness. The others were worrying a lot more now.

"He has to wake. I can't lose him." said Kiri, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Kai's a fighter, Kiri. I'm sure he'll wake up." said Tyson, trying to sound reassuring.

"I still can't believe how anyone could be so violent in a match. It sure explains why she never entered the tournaments. She's so vicious she'd never get away with it like Bryan did." said Ray.

"Yeah, but Bryan's attacks were invisible, they couldn't be seen and so didn't count in their stupid rulebook." said Max annoyed.

"Her attacks can be seen. She'd never be allowed to continue a match. She'd be disqualified." said Kenny.

"I want to get that Veronika for what she did to Kai." said Kiri angrily.

"Calm down, Kiri. You wouldn't stand a chance." said Ray.

In the end, the others decided to leave Kiri alone with Kai so they could try to make a plan. So far, nothing had come to them.

"Kai, if you can hear me, I love you and I miss hearing your voice." said Kiri and she cried again.

In London, however, Tala was finding it harder and harder to work with Veronika. She was now ignoring him most of the time and he hated that.

"That is it, Veronika. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your experiments. I told you how my experiment worked and you went from there. You have never paid me back for that, either." said Tala.

"What's that, Tala? You think I haven't owed you yet. I defeated Kai, the teams are now scared. If they even attempted to come back, I would say they were all insane." she said.

"Where are you going, Veronika?" he asked as she went to the door.

"To get away from you. You are so annoying, Tala." and she left.

Tala thumped the desk in anger.

"_Maybe calling her was a mistake. I could handle Kai and no matter what, I would not hurt him that badly. The match with Kiri was a mistake and will never happen again. I__'__m a fair player._" said Tala to himself.

In Robert's castle, by evening, they were panicking so much; they had no hope of getting a plan. Fortunately, Kai finally woke.

"Tyson? Tyson! Hurry up, Kai is okay." said Kiri happily.

They all went up and just as Kiri said, Kai was awake and looked okay, considering the battle he had.

"How you feeling, dude?" asked Tyson.

"I'll admit this, I've been better." said Kai smiling.

"You've been out for three days. We were so worried about you. Especially Kiri." said Ray.

"I don't doubt that. Three days. Did that girl bother you again?" asked Kai.

"No, she didn't. Her name's Veronika and according to Dizzi, she has gone a lot further in experiments than anyone, even Tala." said Kenny.

"Also, don't worry about Dranzer. Chief fixed him up for you." said Tyson.

Kenny handed the beyblade back to Kai.

"You've added something. It feels different." said Kai.

"A stronger defence ring. That should help against Veronika if you fight her again, but I can't guarantee anything. Her bit-beast, Ruslan, is one of the most powerful I have ever seen." said Kenny.

"That's good, but have we got a plan?" asked Kai.

"Afraid not, we've been preoccupied. We were all worrying about you." said Robert.

"Seeing as you're not ready to practice yet, I'll have a match with Ray, if that's okay?" Tyson said.

"We need to train, so okay." said Ray.

Everyone went to do practice matches. Robert against Johnny and Oliver against Enrique. Tyson was going to have a match with Ray while Max and Kenny watched, using the data to develop new moves to use on Veronika. The Dark Bladers, with their unique disappearing and reappearing abilities, travelled to London to spy on Veronika. Kiri stayed with Kai and talked.

"I was so worried about you, Kai. I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." he said and they both laughed.

Then Kiri shed some more tears.

"Kiri, what's wrong?" asked Kai.

"I thought I might lose you, Kai." and he hugged her.

"I guess I will have to be more careful. Lee's grandfather was right. I'm lucky to have you." and they kissed.

In London, Tala had decided enough was enough. He didn't need Veronika.

"Veronika, I've ordered a plane for you to get back to Russia. The car to the airport is coming tomorrow morning. You better pack anything you might have." said Tala.

"What's that? You think you can send me away like a common servant who does your work for you?" she asked.

"I don't need you anymore. I'll handle it on my own from now on." he said.

"No way, Tala. Now listen to me. If that's the way you're playing it, then, let's have a match, unless you're scared of losing." she said.

"Well, I'm no coward, so, deal." he said. "If I win, you leave to Russia."

"If you lose, you get out and I take control of the BBA." she said. "Or are you scared of losing control?"

"No, it's a deal." said Tala

"I'll make the announcement to our workers once I win." said Veronika.

They went to the dish and released their beyblades.

"Wolborg, go for it, don't hold back." he said.

The ice wolf came out and went for her beyblade; it didn't phase it at all.

"Ruslan, take care of this fool." said Veronika.

After a flash, Tala went flying backwards with his beyblade next to him. He had lost.

"Well, Tala, I'll see you later. Guards, take him out and leave him in the street." said Veronika laughing.

"This isn't the end, Veronika. I'll find a way to sort this." said Tala as he was dragged away.

Later, Veronika made her announcement.

"I am the new leader of the BBA. 'Master' Tala unfortunately couldn't handle my skill. No one will stop my reign of control. Especially not the Bladebreakers." she said laughing.

The Dark Bladers had seen the whole thing and immediately went back to Robert's castle.

"Bad news, Tyson. Oh, Kai. I guess you had to get back into a match, didn't you?" said Sanguinex arriving.

Kai was in a match with Kiri. They were enjoying themselves, but now had to stop to hear Sanguinex's bad news.

"Tala foolishly challenged Veronika, saying if he won, she goes back to Russia and if she won, she gets control of the BBA. She won and now Tala is on the streets with Veronika in charge of the BBA." he explained.

"Tala, he's too stubborn and full of pride. He had to have a match to decide it. He knows her power better than we do." said Kai annoyed.

They were left contemplating how they were going to stop Veronika now.


	18. Desperate Partnership

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 18: Desperate Partnership

The Bladebreakers, Majestics and Dark Bladers were all gathered in Robert's dining room trying to come up with a plan.

"Kenny, would it help to get the White Tigers and All-Starz here?" asked Tyson.

"In the long run, no. Veronika would have us all in one place and that would give her an advantage." said Kenny.

"Surely she can't handle five teams if we all challenged her at once." said Tyson.

"She has beaten teams of Russian beybladers and she's been experimenting beyond anything I've heard of. She could have defeated Kai much quicker than she did, but she wanted to make it last a little longer." said Kenny.

"Kai, what do you know about her? Did you hear about her when you were with the Demolition Boys?" asked Max.

"I didn't hear anything. There was a small rumour of experiments on someone, but they were keeping it very quiet." said Kai.

"The only experiments we were aware of were Tala's." said Tyson.

Kiri was standing next to Kai and she looked a little confused.

"Don't worry, Kiri. We know you weren't with us when we went to Russia, but I don't think what happened in the past can help us much now." said Ray.

"I just can't believe she is so strong and I couldn't even defeat Tala. Now she's beaten Tala as easily as she beat Kai. I don't like our chances." said Kiri sadly.

"Even though we are humanly-challenged, we are still inferior to you Bladebreakers." said Sanguinex.

"What surprised me most was that she wasn't bothered by the Fire Tornado. I've never heard of anyone being able to handle that sort of heat. Lee handled it for a while, but even he couldn't keep it up, whereas Veronika wasn't affected in the slightest." said Kenny.

"You think Mr. Dickinson knows?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, I called him. He said he's disappointed in Tala for challenging her and he's worried about our chances." said Kenny.

"There is no way she can beat our five teams. We are the five best in the world." said Johnny.

"Statistically, we would be invincible as a team, but we still don't know her maximum power. She keeps holding back." said Robert.

"Kai?" asked Kiri as Kai left the room.

"If we haven't got a plan, our only chance is to keep practicing and I practice alone." said Kai.

"Let him go, Kiri. Kai has always preferred training alone. It was only the odd occasion he would join up with us." said Ray.

"Kai's right, though. We can't sit around doing nothing. Let's practice again." said Kenny.

Kiri started a match with Ray and Robert went against Enrique. The others watched. When one group finished, another started. E.g. When Kiri defeated Ray, Max and Tyson had a match. Outside, Kai was using his Fire Tornado to maximum heat and more than once almost started a forest fire.

"_It__'__s not quite there. I know that attack can be hotter and more damaging._" said Kai to himself as he released his beyblade again.

He was about to call the Fire Tornado when another beyblade rolled out from the trees.

"Who's there?" asked Kai.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Kai. I have nothing else to do, literally." said a voice.

The person came out from the trees, whoever it was had a cloak and hood on, they picked up their beyblade.

"Show yourself from under that hood." said Kai.

"Is that how you greet your old friends?" asked the person taking down their hood. It was Tala!

"Tala, we are not old friends." said Kai.

"Don't deny it. We used to train together a little in the Abbey." said Tala.

"You look terrible, Tala. Why did you travel here?"

"To find a way to beat Veronika. Just like you are. Maybe we should team up." said Tala.

"No way. You injured Kiri and you betrayed me." said Kai.

"Okay, but I might be able to help. I've had a long journey, but I can still help you, if you allow me." said Tala politely.

"I don't like it, but go ahead. You give me reason to doubt you and you can leave immediately, understand?" said Kai.

"Sure, thank you, Kai." said Tala and they both headed back to Robert's castle.

In the castle, Kiri had improved her Lava Ray and she had beaten all the others, even Sanguinex, who had proven difficult in their last battle. She was about to release her beyblade and test her Lava Ray on moving targets when Kai entered.

"You finally going against moving targets, I see." said Kai standing at the door with Tala out of sight behind him.

"Kai, have you improved the Fire Tornado?" she asked after destroying the moving targets.

"It's a bit better, but not enough, so I've decided to team up with Tala." said Kai moving aside so Tala could enter.

"Tala, how dare you come here after what you've done to us?" said Kiri.

"I know I injured you in our match, but surely you know that I would never do what Veronika did to Kai. In fact, with her reputation, I'm surprised Kai was okay after three days." said Tala.

"So, you think we can beat her. The Dark Bladers saw your match with Veronika and you were beaten easily, so what's your plan?" asked Kenny.

"I don't know exactly, but I do know strength isn't the key. If strength isn't the key, then emotions usually are." said Tala.

"What do you know of emotions? You're just overconfident." said Kiri.

"Kiri, don't speak so soon. He may have a point. I beat Michael back in the American tournament because I believed in myself and I believed I could win." said Max.

"I didn't mean that kind of emotion, but I don't know exactly, like I said. It's definitely going to be a big battle." said Tala.

"Maybe we should train more, so we can prepare for that. I mean, Dragoon and Tyson have always had a bond, a very special bond. They've even talked together." said Kenny.

"Yes, that's true. The first time that happened was during Tyson's match with me." said Tala.

"Tala?"

"Yes, Kai. You want to have a practice match. Okay then." said Tala.

They both released their beyblades into the dish.

"Come on, Dranzer. Let's get him." said Kai.

"Wolborg, use the Ice Shield." said Tala.

Wolborg defended against Dranzer's attack and then countered with the Freeze Ray.

"Dranzer, break free." said Kai.

Dranzer did get free then used Fire Tornado. Wolborg managed to defend, but Tala felt the heat.

"Nice try, Tala. That's impressive." said Robert.

Eventually, it became a tie.

"After all of that, it was a tie. It was intense." said Kenny.

"I'm happy it's over. Kenny was typing so fast entering all your new data, I'm surprised my keyboard didn't melt." said Dizzi.

In London, Veronika was taking on all the trainee beybladers. She defeated them all without even having to move her beyblade. Her defence was so strong they couldn't make a move without their beyblades bouncing out the dish. In a couple of cases, the beyblades were wrecked.

"You are all so weak. The strongest in this place isn't worth my time either." she said calling her beyblade up to where she was sitting high above the trainees on a pile of metal crates.

Weaklings or not, the trainees added strength to Veronika's bit-beast Ruslan. It is going to be a big final battle when it comes.


	19. Five Teams United Against One Player

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 19: Five Teams United Against One Player

The Bladebreakers, Majestics and Dark Bladers plus Tala were waiting for the other two teams, White Tigers and All-Starz, to arrive.

"This is crazy. I know they are travelling a long distance, especially the All-Starz, but I can't stand this waiting." said Tyson annoyed while pacing the room.

"Tyson, just sit down and stop moaning, otherwise I'll stop you myself." said Kai.

Tyson sat down, but kept moaning under his breath.

"I wish that having two extra teams would help, but Veronika is so powerful." said Max.

"I still believe that emotions are somehow involved." said Tala. "Though I hate admitting they are our last hope."

"I think you're right because we've all used our emotions at some point. Tyson and Dragoon have even talked before." said Kenny.

Later, the White Tigers and All-Starz arrived, half an hour apart.

"Hi, Ray. It seems so long." said Mariah.

"It's great to have all our teams united, but can we beat this Russian beyblader you mentioned?" asked Lee.

"We only have one idea, but I don't see how it's going to work." said Ray.

"Hey, Kiri." said Jordan.

"Hi, Jordan. How are your beyblading skills coming?" asked Kiri.

"I've upgraded my bit-beast Barian and my Shock Attack has a higher level of electricity in it. I wouldn't like it combining with Kai's Fire Tornado again. It would wreck this castle." said Jordan smiling.

"Max, Judy told us to deliver this to you because she can't make it to join us." said Michael handing a new beyblade to Max.

"What's mum changed?" asked Max taking the new beyblade.

"Even more defence without weakening your attack." said Emily.

"Perfect. This will be very helpful." said Max excitedly.

He got his old beyblade out and put the Draciel bit in his new beyblade.

"Now Draciel is ready for battle. Tyson, let's give him a test run." said Max.

"Okay. Let's go." and Max went off with Tyson to test his new beyblade.

"We heard something about relying on emotions." said Michael to Robert.

"That is certainly one of not many options." said Robert.

"It looks like we're not the only ones who want to beat this Veronika." said Eddy looking over at Tala.

"Tala has a score to settle and he knows her attack best as well as the experiments she's done to herself." said Kai.

"I understand, but the alliance ends when Veronika is beaten." said Steve.

"I find it hard to believe that Veronika can actually beat five professional teams, each with four to five bit-beasts, that makes twenty-three bit-beasts altogether." said Enrique doing some quick calculations.

"I can't imagine it. Twenty-three against one. There's no way she can win when you say it that way, but she has so much power." said Kai.

"You lost quickly, didn't you, Kai. No offence, I mean. You were listed as the strongest on the stats." said Michael.

"We all know not to rely on stats. Your team learnt that the hard way when you lost to us back in the American tournament." said Ray to Michael.

"So, has anyone decided where we're going to make our final stand?" asked Mariah.

"Somewhere away from civilisation would be good, our twenty-three bit-beasts and Veronika's Ruslan would be very dangerous all released at once. It would cause a lot of damage." said Oliver.

"Oliver's right, my private stadium is a good place, it was built in the shape of the Roman Coliseum and has lots of space, it's also out of the way of the city." said Enrique.

"I remember fighting in that. It certainly was big and out the way, so why not?" asked Tyson who had returned with Max.

"Kenny, make the call to announce our challenge." said Max.

"No, I will inform Veronika of our challenge." said Tala and he took the phone from Kenny.

Not long after, it was agreed. The five teams plus Tala would be fighting Veronika in Enrique's personal stadium in Rome, Italy.

"It's agreed for tomorrow. All we have to do is show up, which we will." said Tala.

"_Be prepared, Veronika. We won__'__t fall at your feet and let you walk over us._" said Tyson to himself.

In London, Veronika was laughing at their challenge.

"They can try anything they want. I know they think the advantage comes in the form of twenty-three bit-beasts. I am the best beyblader in the world. I can beat anyone." she said.

She thought of Tala for the first time since she beat him.

"At least he doesn't know my weakness." she said clutching her beyblade tightly.

She got ready to travel to Rome. The next day, all the teams arrived in Rome, only to be confronted by Enrique's butler.

"Master Enrique. You've been away from home too long. You still have lessons to do."

"Pittlesworth, come on. I have arranged a battle this afternoon in my stadium. Why else do you think I have brought so many friends here?" asked Enrique.

"Is this something to do with that new BBA leader?" the butler asked.

"Yes, we are going to end her reign and return Mr. Dickinson to chairman." said Tyson.

"I understand, sir. Good luck." said the butler to Enrique.

"Thank you, Pittlesworth." said Enrique.

They headed to the stadium where Veronika was standing outside waiting.

"About time, Enrique. Don't mind me if I don't respect your stadium. It's unique and has lots of space, but after this, it will be transformed into a beyblade graveyard." she said laughing.

"Then the only grave will belong to your beyblade." said Tyson.

All twenty-three beybladers circled the dish and prepared to release their beyblades. Kenny sat out, asking Dizzi for any advice.

"Yeah, I have some advice. Don't sit so close to the action." said Dizzi.

Kenny agreed with her this time and took a seat higher up, but she couldn't help them much this time.

"Why don't you give me the pleasure of knowing the bit-beasts I'm about to defeat." said Veronika.

"This could take a while." said Tyson.

Veronika smiled as she prepared to hear the names of her victims' bit-beasts.

"Dragoon, Draciel, Driger, Dranzer, Drazier, Galeon, Galux, Galman, Galzzy, Barian, Trygle, Trypio, Trygator, Tryhorn, Griffolyon, Unicolyon, Amphilyon, Salamulyon, Drac-Attack, Wolfstorm, Sarcophalon, Shamblor and Wolborg." said Tyson.

"That was so not worth it, but at least I know my victims. So, meet the one who'll defeat you. Ruslan!" Veronika said proudly.

All twenty-three players released their beyblades then Veronika released her beyblade. Who was going to defeat Veronika in this final match?


	20. Surprising Finish

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade in any way. Anything I use in this FanFiction is purely coincedental

Chapter 20: Surprising Finish

The five teams: Bladebreakers, White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics and Dark Bladers along with Tala of the Demolition Boys were taking on Veronika, a beyblader with amazing power.

"There is no way you can beat me. Tala may think he has an idea, but it won't get you anywhere." said Veronika.

Her beyblade weaved in and out of the others' beyblades, surprising them.

"Ruslan, take out as many as possible." she said.

After a big attack, many were knocked out, more than expected, which worried them.

"No, I couldn't even defend against it." said Steve.

"Nor could I. My beyblade is shattered." said Gary picking up the pieces of his beyblade.

"That's it. Galman." said Kevin angrily and out came his monkey bit-beast.

"That is so weak." said Veronika. "Ruslan, hang that monkey by its tail."

"Galman, Crazy Monkey Attack." said Kevin and his beyblade, using an illusion, split into five.

"You won't beat me with an illusion. Get him, Ruslan." said Veronika.

Her beyblade sent Kevin's out at lightning speed.

"No, Galman." said Kevin picking up his beyblade.

After another big attack, more beyblades were knocked out, most of them shattered. There were seven beybladers left against Veronika.

"So, do you think you have any chance now your team-mates have lost." said Veronika.

Max's new Draciel beyblade was the only one managing to defend, but it couldn't last forever and was the next out.

"Unlucky, Maxie." said Veronika tauntingly.

"Draciel, we couldn't do it." said Max. "Get her, guys."

It didn't take too long for the others to go down. The only ones left were Tala, Kai and Kiri.

"Got a plan, Tala? We seriously need it now." whispered Kiri.

"Afraid not, but I still think emotions are involved, somehow." said Tala quietly.

"Emotions are hard things to control." said Kai. "Fire Tornado at maximum strength."

"Heat will not stop me. Dranzer will not stop Ruslan." she said and her wolverine bit-beast knocked Tala over, knocking him and his beyblade out of the match.

"Tala, you okay?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, but now Kai and Kiri are on their own." said Tala getting up.

"Kiri, we can do this, together." said Kai.

"I know what you're thinking." Kiri said and nodded.

"Tag team attack!" they said together and their bit-beasts, Dranzer and Drazier, combined an attack, knocking Ruslan backwards for the first time.

"Nice try, you have the honour of being the first to knock me off guard." said Veronika almost smiling under her anger at being caught.

"You two can do it!" said Tyson.

"Come on, big sister. Knock her down and show her anyone can be defeated." said Jordan.

"Ruslan, make your move and do it quickly." said Veronika.

Ruslan went for Kai, but Dranzer blocked him while Drazier used the Lava Ray while Ruslan's back was turned.

"That's it. No one can beat me. Not like that. Ruslan, use the Ultimate Attack." said Veronika.

The Ultimate Attack sent Kai flying backwards into the stands of the stadium resulting in some rubble as well.

"Kai, no!" said Kiri looking back.

"Kai, you all right?" asked Tyson running over to the rubble where Kai was only just conscious.

"Kiri can't do it alone." said Lee.

"Well, Kiri. You ready to follow Kai?" asked Veronika.

"You play dirty and I won't let you beat me." said Kiri almost crying.

"Whatever. Ultimate Attack, Ruslan."

The attack came towards Kiri as it did towards Kai, but Drazier used an enormous shield to save himself and Kiri. A shield unlike anything ever seen before.

"No way. Nothing can defend my Ultimate Attack." said Veronika in surprise.

"No one will injure my friends or wreck their beyblades when I'm around. I've spent too many matches watching my friends lose and no one helping them. It ends now!" Kiri said.

Drazier let out a blast of red light which resulted in an extraordinary level of strength in the Lava Ray.

"Drazier, let's save our friends." said Kiri and the extra powered Lava Ray hit Ruslan, but it still survived.

"It's not over yet. It's still just beginning. Knock her out, now, Ruslan." said Veronika.

Again, Ruslan went for Kiri, but was blocked.

"Kiri, you can do it." said Kai.

"Kai, don't give up. We are your friends and we can't afford to lose you." said Tyson.

Kai lost consciousness and Tyson panicked.

"Kiri, you have to win this quickly." said Max.

"Kai's lost consciousness, Kiri. You have to win." said Tyson.

"Kai? No. Not him. I can't lose him." said Kiri.

"He's leaving all of you forever. Maybe you can join him one day." said Veronika laughing.

Kiri's fists trembled in rage. She was furious.

"I will not lose. Kai! This is for you!"

Drazier released an enormous beam of purple energy, very different from the Lava Ray and it hit Ruslan dead on.

"Ruslan, no. What is this?" asked Veronika.

The beam did its job and Ruslan returned to his bit which had flown out of Veronika's shattered-to-dust beyblade.

"I lost. That's never happened before. I guess I need more experiments." she said while picking up her bit from her wrecked beyblade.

"Experiments will not help you, Veronika. Kiri won using her emotions. If you are willing to give up with the experiments and promise to change, you can join my team and I will help you learn how to use your emotions, like you did before the experiments changed you." said Tala.

"Agreed, Tala. I guess your team needs a new name seeing as you won't be Demolition Boys anymore." she said.

"We can worry about that later." said Tala.

Kenny had called Mr. Dickinson with a helicopter prepared with medical supplies so they could help Kai.

"Are you going back to Russia?" Kenny asked Tala and Veronika.

"Yeah, I'm going to learn emotions and have a perfectly fair rematch with you guys." said Veronika smiling.

"We look forward to seeing the new, improved, emotional Veronika." said Kenny and they shook hands.

"Kenny, hurry. We're in a rush, remember. See you later, Tala." said Tyson and he pulled Kenny on board.

"See you, Tyson. We will meet you in a nice exhibition match one day. Probably a long time away." said Tala.

Tala and Veronika waved goodbye before setting off to the airport to get a plane to Russia. The five teams landed not far from the hospital and got Kai inside.

"I hope he'll be okay." said Kiri.

"He has to pull through. He's tough." said Ray.

After a while, they were informed that Kai would make a full recovery in time.

"No beyblading for a while, Kai." joked Kiri who was exhausted from the battle.

"I guess not. What happened, anyway?" Kai asked.

"After you lost consciousness, Kiri got angry and Drazier released a powerful beam that hit Ruslan and defeated him." said Max.

"I guess it's time for us to leave, now we know Kai will pull through." said Lee.

"Same for us." said Robert, referring to the Majestics.

The Dark Bladers had already left. The All-Starz were leaving right now.

"It's been fun, even though it was extremely dangerous." said Tyson.

Each member said goodbye and they all took off, the Bladebreakers stayed with Kai.

"I'm glad Veronika will be able to change. Otherwise she would be very annoying for us." said Kenny.

"Let's eat." said Tyson suddenly.

"It was the fight, wasn't it? So much action happened it gave you an appetite." said Kiri.

"My appetite only returned when we knew Kai was okay." said Tyson.

The others decided to go with Tyson. Kiri stayed with Kai.

"What are you calling that new attack?" asked Kai.

"Might as well call it by what caused it. The Emotion Beam." said Kiri and they both laughed.

"I never actually thought you'd be the one to defeat her. And think, when I first met you, you were an amateur beyblader with no bit-beast and you only had basic training." said Kai.

"Yeah, you got me where I am today. I'm proud of myself." said Kiri.

"You should be." said Kai.

They kissed, ending another beyblade adventure.


End file.
